I Belong With You, You Belong With Me
by heartsmash
Summary: Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Finals were officially over and the students of Barden University were bustling to pack up and move out for the summer. Seniors lamented over their four years at the school being over as they cleared out their dorm rooms and prepared for graduation that next week. Younger students clung to friends that they had made over the year, promising to keep touch over the summer.

Jesse was one of the students packing up his dorm room and his girlfriend, Beca, was sitting on bed watching the entire process disdainfully.

"This sucks," Beca said as she watched Jesse drop more of his stuff into a box. His parents would be there in the morning to pack the family car and head back up to Maryland for the summer. Benji had left several days earlier, which had given the couple a private place, which they didn't have in Beca's room thanks to Kimmy Jin. But having that private place had definitely given more reality to the couple being apart for the summer.

"When are you heading back home?" Jesse asked looking up from gingerly packing his movie collection, just as she had packed her vinyl collection the day previous.

"My dad is taking me to the airport tomorrow night," she responded glumly, bringing her feet up onto the bed and resting her head on her knees. She hated being that girl, the one that got depressed over her relationship. It wasn't her usual M.O. and that was throwing her for a loop. Her sarcasm and witty comebacks were at an all time low and she blamed the boy who was packing up his belongings.

"Don't do that," he said and stopped packing to comfort her.

"Don't do what?" she asked, putting her shoulders back and pushing away any feelings of upset.

"Don't be this Beca. It's not like the world is ending...unless it's the rapture and you know something I don't," Jesse joked. Her glare told him that his joke was a no go. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Jesse asked his girlfriend again what was bothering her. "Beca, seriously what's wrong?"

Jesse sat next to her on the bed and she sighed.

"I don't know. I just...going home and dealing with my mom and her new boyfriend Steve sounds super entertaining and all but Chloe's moving to Miami and we're going to be apart…it's a whole hell of a lot of change really quick."

"For us it's the summer though. Three months. No big deal."

"How can you be so optimistic all the time? It drives me nuts." Beca said getting up from her sitting position, glaring down at him with her arms crossed.

Jesse shook his head and gave her a small smirk.

"Anyone is optimistic in comparison to you Bec," he said tugging her back down onto the bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "But to answer you, I can be optimistic because I know how well this has been going. I'm excited for everything that comes next and to learning more about you."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his mushiness and instead focused on his last sentence.

"What have you learned?" she questioned with a kinked eyebrow

"You like coffee with sugar in the raw even though most places don't stock their coffee bars with it. I know that even though you're itching to get to LA, you enjoy being one of the Bellas and can't wait to take the reins with the girls next year and that you have nine tattoos."

Beca blushed and Jesse smiled, knowing that Beca rarely blushed and that biological response indicated the experiences that had allowed him to see all nine tattoos.

"Is that a blush I see?" Jesse questioned, acting overly shocked

"Shut up nerd," she said, smacking him lightly in the shoulder.

Beca agreed to let him finish up the one movie box that he had been packing but demanded that they continue her movication for the last night that they had before he went back home for summer.

"What's on the agenda?" Beca asked pulling a bag of microwaveable popcorn from her bag, which garnered a smile out from Jesse. She knew he would appreciate the small gesture especially since he had probably packed any stock of his go-to snack for movie watching.

"Annie Hall. It's Woody Allen being overly neurotic about love."

Beca shrugged not really knowing the movie, instead focusing on the snack preparation. In less than three minutes, she had popcorn perfection. Beca stacked the pillows to give them something to lean against. With everything set, Beca got onto Jesse's bed and under the covers. Jesse joined her after shutting out the lights, the starting up DVD providing the only light to the room.

The movie hadn't even made it twenty minutes and Beca could feel herself getting distracted from its overall plot. She knew it exactly where her head was at: already missing Jesse. Under the cover of majority darkness, Beca felt like she could confess.

"I'm going to miss you," Beca said. She didn't look at him when she said it, simply kept her eyes straight ahead. But his pulling her closer to his side proved to her that the words she said definitely meant something to him. Instead of paying attention to the movie, a cardinal rule for Jesse, he leaned down and kissed her.

Following his lead, she forgot the movie on in front of them wanting to just be close to him. Beca straddled him, which caused a look of shock and surprise to cross his face, only discoverable by the light and shadows cast by the playing DVD.

Beca's new position put her in perfect position to kiss him, the earlier kiss having made Annie Hall completely forgotten. His hands fell to her hips and his gripped them possessively as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss started off clumsy, almost desperate in an attempt for her to show him how much she was going to truly miss him, just as much as he was her. Two pairs of lips moving against one another, a true showing of their feelings.

He cupped her face, before moving one hand up into her soft chocolate colored locks, enjoying the feel of the silken locks as they flowed between his fingers.

Jesse timidly traced the outline of her soft pink lips, a wordless request of entrance to her mouth. She gasped slightly allowing him in and he slipped his tongue into her mouth gently exploring the area, before meeting hers, making the encounter even more passionate.

Once again, time was lost to them, but far too soon they needed to breath. Slowly, reluctantly, they broke the kiss and pulled away. Jesse set his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, she returned his gaze, her arms were still looped around his neck as his were at her waist. He was slightly flushed, but she knew that she probably was too.

She stared down at him, wanting to say so much yet not knowing where to begin. She wished she could put into words how much she going to miss him – how much she would miss him educating her on movies that she once thought were impossible to get through, how much she loved that he lived in the same building as her, providing this invisible safety net and how much she appreciated that he didn't put up with her shit, that he still wanted to be with her and around her despite everything she said and did.

Beca slid her arms around his torso as best she could and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Jesse held her to him and savored the moments that they had there. Behind closed doors, Beca was a different person. She let the walls come down and he savored the time that they had like that. They would have to fill the void for however long until they could see each other again.

She inhaled deeply trying to memorize his scent – a combination of cologne and soap. There was something about him that just drew her in, and made it impossible to want to leave.

"I can't believe I don't know this… but what cologne do you wear?" she asked quietly stroking his neck gently, "I'm going to have to buy a bottle so I don't lose the way you smell from my memory."

"Burberry Brit for Men," he replied

"Fancy," Beca responded, playfully nipping at his neck.

She snuggled further into his embrace, enjoying the warmth that he gave her with the covers surrounding them.

"We will see each other soon," he promised. "Your iMac has a webcam."

"Yeah, so?" Beca responded glumly. Seeing him over a webcam was not the same thing as seeing him in person.

"What I'm saying is, I'm not going to go a day without seeing your face or hearing your voice if I can prevent it."

Beca had come to the conclusion that being an adult really sucked. Popular culture had seriously let her down when it came to a summer break from college. Instead of catching up on sleep and being a general waste of life, she was working full time for a small record label for their A&R department. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing but it was in the music field and it was her getting her foot in the door. Making music was the dream but she knew that there had to be stepping-stones to that point.

Slamming her bedroom door in her mother's house, Beca flopped onto her bed in exhaustion. Laying there, she did as she did every night – finding peace with her internship. It was a lot of work but at least it was in Manhattan and not Bumblefuck, Connecticut. On her lunch break, she actually got to experience little pieces of the city. Plus the job was paying her a salary, although meager. Most people she knew who had an internship was doing it for a stipend at the end of the summer or college credit, which was even worse.

However, it was a bitch and a half commuting from Connecticut. The Metro North railroad was unreliable and crowded.

It was already nearly 7 o'clock and she still had to eat dinner, shower and work on a project that her boss had given her. But for the moment, she pushed herself up and went to her computer. Logging into Skype, she called Jesse and waited to connect.

It was their weekly Skype date, which was padded by daily texts, and phone calls.

When an equally tired Jesse came on her screen, she felt her heart flutter. Like a little bitch. This was not the typical Beca but somehow he had beaten all her defenses into submission and she was fine with it. He looked adorable in a shirt and tie, the top two buttons at the collar undone and the tie undone.

"Hey you," she said softly. It was good to see his face. Sometimes only having his voice on the phone made her feel lonelier.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked. She could see that he had some movie on in the background but it was something that she didn't recognize so they hadn't gotten to it yet in her movication. Such a nerd, she thought to herself.

"It was fine. More work, tiny pay. The usual. You?"

"I took that job at the consulting firm and honestly I'd rather be at the movie theater."

Poor Jesse. Much like her, he had such a clear job path for himself in mind and she was sure this summer job was only making his goal more apparent.

She used that thought aloud and he nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Just gotta keep chugging along."

"That's my little trooper," she said with a grin.

Beca would have been happier to be sitting side by side with him so that she could make him feel better. She knew him well enough by his body language and facial expressions that he was still not 100%. And to admit that she missed him...she's not sure that that would help him either.

"Can it be September so we can just be back at Barden and you'll be maybe a building away? Not five states?"

"I miss you too," she agreed and he smiled, she guessed that he wasn't sure that she missed him. He probably would be smarmy with the knowledge that she had actually gone out and bought a bottle of Burberry Brit for Men to spray on sheets.

"Maybe I can come up to Connecticut for a visit on a weekend? Still have to meet your mom."

Beca rolled her eyes. Carol Granger (formerly Mitchell) was no easy audience and she didn't want to subject Jesse to that.

"You met my dad and that's definitely the easier of the two parents on my end. My mom is…well, she has particular views on what a 'mate' should me."

"Mate?" Jesse asked her with a laugh.

"Yes, mate. I say that because after all the crap that went down with my parents' divorce, I don't think she's looking for love anymore. More so sustainability."

"Ouch, Steve is that great?"

Beca told Jesse about finding Steve in his boxers and t-shirt and her mother in a silk nightgown in the kitchen the other morning when her mother and he had played hooky from work. Beca had wanted to grab a banana or granola bar before going to the train and that was the sight that had befallen her excursion.

"I keep a stock of granola bars in my room now," Beca told him, pulling the box from the drawer and showing him as proof.

He laughed and she was glad that she able to get his mind preoccupied on other things for even a little while.

"I know you have to go eat and because I'm a wonderful boyfriend and I don't want you to have to walk in on the kitchen being used a sex den again, I'm going to let you go."

"Okay, I'll call you on my way home tomorrow," Beca promised him. With a last nod, he ended their Skype call.

Beca chewed her bottom lip pensively and pushed away from her computer. As she got out of the business clothing that she despised and pulled on more comfortable items, she struggled with trying to determine what would make Jesse feel better.

**A/N:** So this pairing has obviously inspired me for another story. Unknown at this time how many chapters it will be but if you guys have anything that you would like to see happen, please share. I love getting feedback and trying to incorporate your ideas. That's where my whole focus on writing meeting the parents has come from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

She saw the area code on her phone as it rang and her heart felt like it was in her throat. It was a Baltimore area code and it wasn't Jesse's number appearing with the goofy picture of him that was assigned in her address book. She answered with trepidation, silently promising to kick his ass if he done something stupid to get himself injured.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Beca?" a female asked on the other line

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh sorry," she giggled, "This is Christina Swanson, Jesse's sister. Little sister."

Beca breathed a sigh of relief as the girl didn't sound like anything was actually wrong.

"I stole your number from my brother's phone."

"Totally cool," Beca told her, stress leaving her body at knowing that it wasn't an emergency. "What's up?"

"Well, my brother's been acting like a mopey lump of crap. More mopey than usual and it's probably because you two are apart. So I was thinking to be an awesome sister that I would arrange to have you come spend a week at our house. Come for the Fourth, we have a ton of family and friends that around for a barbeque and it would be fun. I think it will really cheer him up."

Beca frowned. It worried her that his family was seeing Jesse's disposition as well. Despite sending him mixes of new music and doing her Beca Mitchell best at cheering him up, it didn't seem to be working.

"Christina, let me get back to you but that actually sounds really good."

Beca checked with work and with her boss giving her the green light as long as her projects were on track and the team was aware of where they were at, there was nothing stopping her from going to visit Jesse as Christina had suggested. So giving the girl a call back, they planned her surprise arrival.

"My parents are so happy you're coming to visit. Jesse has told us a lot about you."

"Hopefully all good," Beca responded, knowing that she will have to tone down the sarcasm and disdain for everyday activities and conversation in order to meet her boyfriend's family. She was lucky that Jesse tolerated it as well as he did, but he was no angel himself when it came to witty banter.

"Totally. I think they're hoping you'll be the magic cure."

Beca ended the conversation with Jesse's sister, knowing that she was going to have to do a wonderful job of keeping this secret trip from Jesse's radar.

A week and a half later and multiple conversations with Jesse where she had to pretend to have a lot going on and not much going on for the Fourth that she landed in BWI and found the blue Lexus sedan that had contained her boyfriend on the first day of freshman year, belting out "Carry on My Wayward Son."

A young girl sat behind the wheel with the same dark hair and eyes as her brother, but instead of classic rock she was listening to more mainstream music as she waited at the curb to pick her up.

Beca peeked her head into the open passenger window and greeted the girl who instantly beamed at her.

"Oh! Beca! You're here! Jump in!"

Beca nearly winced at how excited the girl was but she resisted, throwing her duffel into the backseat. She had left her equipment for making mixes at home, planning to make this a true vacation of sorts and put her focus on the boy that had apparently missed her so much that covert operations were needed.

"Jesse still has no idea you're in Maryland, let alone 20 minutes from our house. I love being an evil genius."

Beca smiled. It was hard not to get wrapped up in the younger girl's enthusiasm. And to tell the truth, she was excited to see Jesse in the flesh. She was hell bent on stealing a t-shirt and maybe a hoodie of his to sleep in and soak in the overall boy smell that she loved.

They drove for a bit, pulling off a busy road before heading down a much less active street. When they finally pulled into a driveway, Beca tried not to let her shock show at how magnificent the house was. Gorgeous brick driveway leading up to a double-door two car garage and in the distance, Beca could see that the house overlooked some body of water. Clearly, she had missed the memo that her boyfriend's family was wealthy.

An older woman with a short brunette bob stepped out onto the porch and waved excitedly at the car. She recognized Jesse's mom instantly as she had been in the car when Jesse serenaded her. Grabbing her duffel, she followed Christina dutifully and was pulled into a tight hug by Mrs. Swanson.

"Oh, thanks for coming to our home Beca. Jesse's been so out of sorts recently. I'm sure that you're just what the doctor ordered."

"Ma, let her go. Jesse will be home from work in a little bit and Beca has to be hiding somewhere to make this whole secret trip thing worth it!" Christina cried

Mrs. Swanson rolled her eyes at her overdramatic teenage daughter but released Beca from her embrace. Christina yanked Beca up the stairs to the second floor and put Beca in Jesse's room.

"Stay here, make yourself comfortable. When Jesse comes home, he's in for a big surprise."

"Hey Christina, do me a favor…make this and bring it back up her in a big bowl," Beca said, yanking a packet of microwavable popcorn from her duffel.

Christina's eyes gleamed with mischief at the request and Beca followed her orders otherwise. Although she wanted to explore his room and see what other little nougats of information she could gather from his belongings but that would have to wait. Christina sprinted up the stairs and handed her the bowl, whispering quickly that he had just pulled into the driveway and to act natural.

'No shit,' Beca thought as the girl darted from the room. She could hear Jesse yell at Christina, questioning why she was in there in the first place and she had to smile. He was about to be shocked and she loved it.

Jesse opened the door and didn't notice her right away, throwing his bag down on the ground next to his desk.

"Hey weirdo," Beca said popping a kernel into her mouth.

Jesse jumped back in shock. Beca put the bowl of popcorn to the side before moving across the room to see him. Bunching the front of his dress shirt, she pulled him down for a kiss hoping to rid the shock from his system.

She slid a hand into the thick head of dark hair and captured his lips, reveling in the action after not having been able to do it for almost two months. Reluctantly she breaks the kiss, letting a very confused Jesse ask some needed questions.

"Beca, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"You'll have to ask your sister that one. She was behind the whole thing."

"Serious? What the hell is going on?"

Beca loosed his tie and undid the top two buttons on his shirt, remembering how much she had liked that look when they had Skyped weeks earlier.

"Christina called me to say that you've been a little down in the dumps, that I should come visit and improve your mood."

Jesse shook his head in disbelief of his sister's antics but leaned in to kiss her, not really willing to talk about Christina anymore. Beca wound her arms around Jesse's neck and welcomed this make-out session that made her lungs burn due to lack of oxygen. She had lost a great deal of practice over the last two months.

There's certainly no room in her head for conscious thought, not when every bit of her is consumed with the feeling of his lips on hers. One of his hands tangled its way in her hair, cradling the back of her head, angling her towards him as his tongue darts along her bottom lip.

The other hand slid under her shirt to the small of her back, pressing her fully against him. Both of them knew that if they were to move to the bed that clothing would become optional and that was a slippery slope considering his family was one floor away. Dimly, Beca hears the Mrs. Swanson shouting something at Christina, and it brought her back to reality.

When he finally releases her, her breath is sharp and she has to cling to his forearms for a moment to regain her balance. He's breathing hard too, his lips on her temple, his fingers digging into her hips.

"We need to get out of your room or I will not be held responsible for what comes next," Beca told him. It had been a while without kissing him and not to mention without having sex. She had needs and she was not going to fulfill those needs within the first hour of being in his family's home.

Jesse swallowed thickly and suggested a tour of the house. Beca agreed and held onto his hand as he showed her everything. The house was gorgeous, decorated classically with neutral colors, the occasional accent of navy blue or red coming into play in some of the pieces.

"I'm half expecting to find a Sears portrait of your family, all in white shirts and jeans," Beca joked. When Jesse hung his head in mock shame, Beca knew that there was an exact portrait like that coming up on the tour. Beca burst out laughing and Jesse joined in, simply amused by how funny she found it.

"No, it's cute," Beca said seriously, a hint of smile still on her lips.

"Get moving short stuff," he said and corralled her into the kitchen. Jesse leaned against the counter and Beca sidled up next to him. He playfully lifted her onto one of the counter stools as if to mock her once again for her height. Beca gave him a face and Christina groaned.

"You're a lot more lovey dovey than I thought you would be Beca," Christina said as cut tomatoes.

Mrs. Swanson beamed at the couple and shushed her daughter. "Chrissie, they haven't seen each other in two months. They missed each other. That's what happens when you're in love."

Dead silence invaded the room over the four letter L word that his mother had just referenced. Beca felt the heat rise on her neck and onto her face, staring at the counter intently. Jesse coughed nervously.

"Don't think we're there yet ma," Jesse said.

"And on that note…" Beca said

"Right, let's continue the tour," he said and let her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here," Jesse murmured. They had gotten right back into her movication, tackling Forrest Gump.

"Yeah, I rock," she replied picking imaginary fuzz off his t-shirt. He had finally changed out of his shirt and tie and into stuff that she was used to seeing him in. The two had not discussed what his mother had brought up earlier while checking out the kitchen and Beca was thankful, as she was not ready to have that conversation yet.

After the tour of the house had concluded, Mrs. Swanson had laid down a few rules which Beca couldn't say she didn't see coming. Numero uno was that Beca would be sleeping in the guest room. Although Jesse's mother hadn't specified alone, Beca was pretty sure that it was implied. Second was that if they were in Jesse's room or the guest room that the door had to remain open.

Jesse had looked like he was going to have a stroke out of sheer embarrassment, to which Beca had quieted him. Beca didn't want his mother to think that she was the one that had corrupted her son…even though for the most part it had been that way. They would find places to be alone just as they had done with one hateful roommate and one roommate who often didn't realize that they wanted to be alone.

Just as Forrest and Lieutenant Dan had successfully taken over the shrimping business,

Jesse's phone buzzed from its perch on his desk. He checked it, made a face but didn't say anything.

"What was that?" she asked

"With all the excitement of you surprising me, I kind of forgot that I agreed to do dinner with some high school friends. No big deal."

"Do you want to go? I can promise to stave off being a buzzkill for at least two hours," Beca responded, looking up at him and giving a flash of teeth.

Truthfully she wouldn't mind meeting more of his friends. Yes, the Trebles and Benji were friends at Barden but these people from Chesapeake City knew Jesse on a whole other level.

"You sure?" he asked with a smile

"If I can handle Bellas boot camp, I'm sure I can handle this or do you wish to make a wager on that?"

Jesse held up his hands in surrender. "No wager necessary. I'll tell them that we're still on."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Feeling inspired by those who have read it and reviewed, so this chapter came about a lot faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author**: heartsmash

**Rating**: M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary**: Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

**Chapter Three**

Jesse drove them into town and they pulled up to a place called Southside's Bar and Grill. The place certainly did seem popular with people just as happily exiting the place as they were entering.

He took her hand once they got out of the car and she had to stop herself from smiling too wide. It's amazing how much his mood had improved since her arrival. Jesse seemed nothing like the boy that had been on Skype weeks earlier.

Beca had changed into jeans and a simple black tank top, hoping that his friends were not into high fashion as that simply was not her. But Jesse had complimented how she looked before they had left so she felt okay with her choice.

Southside's was pretty dark when they entered so it took a minute for Beca's eyes to adjust. But it didn't take much to realize that the hostess was too excited at Jesse's appearance.

"Jesse!" the blonde said and threw her arms around Jesse, effectively separating the couple's linked hands as his arms went around the blonde as well.

Jesse said hello to her and Beca quickly learned that the girl's name was Molly.

Molly Adams was beyond perfect and it left Beca feeling extremely disgruntled. Of course Jesse had to have that perfect blonde haired, blue eyed girl next-door friend who had most definitely gone onto Yale or Princeton and was now back in their hometown for summer to continue being perfect. It irritated Beca beyond belief.

She might have run a brush through her hair had she known that this is what grew in Maryland.

After Molly released Jesse from their hug, Jesse introduced Beca to her.

"Molly, this is my girlfriend Beca. She's visiting me from Connecticut."

Beca felt inadequate next to her 5'7" goddess. Blonde hair that laid perfect down her back, perfectly tanned skin and black hostess clothes that complimented her huge boobs.

"Oh wow, I got to school at Yale - what a small world. I love it up there, don't you?"

Jesus Christ, was this girl for real? And although she didn't want to make this girl an enemy, was this girl really talking about where she was from in the first five minutes of meeting?

"Love it. The twinset selection is to die for." Beca responded sardonically. Although she had meant to play nice, it was all too much dealing with Miss Baltimore Crabs at the current moment. This, she had not signed up for.

"Hey you, we better find your friends or they will disown you," Beca said hoping to move the couple along and away from Blondie. Jesse took the hint and said goodbye to Molly, guiding her around the hostess stand to find his friends.

"You were…friendly," Jesse stated as he looked for Harrison and Chris.

Beca huffed at his statement."Did you honestly expect me not to act like that? What is she…ex-girlfriend?"

"Not an ex-girlfriend, we went to prom together."

"Even better," Beca replied "She has an unresolved thing for you. It's obvious."

"What? No way."

Males were so oblivious. Beca knew it was best to drop the subject. Discussing the apparent crush that Molly Adams still retained for her boyfriend could be saved for a later date.

Finally, Harrison and Chris were found at a table for four and they both took Beca in with appreciative glances.

"The enigmatic Beca. So you exist," the one with floppy brown hair and blue eyes stated.

"We were starting to think this one was dating his hand," the other one joked.

"I'm real as could be boys," Beca replied introducing herself to the two of them. Chris was the one who had immediately brought up hers and Jesse's sex life but she quickly found that it was a part of his charm and he had not meant to be malicious. Harrison had seemed like a pretty boy but he seemed like he was a true friend to Jesse.

The four chatted around dinner, Chris definitely taking the award for most food consumed in a meal ever in Beca's eyes. Jesse seemed so carefree with the two other boys that Beca was definitively happy that she had convinced him not to cancel his plans.

"Folks, Friday night karaoke is open for business," a middle aged man said into a microphone. Beca saw that a makeshift stage that at one point had been bathed in darkness was now lit up with several books of song choices available and a monitor to display the lyrics.

Looking at the boys, she could tell that this had been planned and that they knew there was karaoke. And from the look on their faces, it was in her future to be up on that stage.

"You didn't say anything about karaoke," Beca complained. Sure, she sang in front of strangers as a member of the Bellas but she had people backing her up. This whole solo adventure, singing along with a machine thing was not ideal.

"And if I had would you still have wanted me to keep my plans?"

"I see your point," she grumbled.

Harrison rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I propose a little competition. Whoever receives the most applause does not have to kick in any money for the meal."

"Child's play," Beca responded instantaneously, her competitive side taking over. If there was one thing that she didn't back down from, it was a bet. "I say we up the ante a little bit. Boys versus girl, opponent picks the song to be performed."

"Interesting," Chris said, "I'm down. Should make this more interesting."

"Are we playing nice or with fire?" Jesse asked his girlfriend, and Beca only smiled devilishly.

"We shall see," she responded.

After a coin toss, it was decided that the boys would perform first. The group poured over songs available. Beca deliberated thoughtfully, chewing on her thumbnail.

Before long, the boys were on stage and the music began to play.

"You are my fire, the one, desire. Believe, when I say I want it that way," Harrison sang and Beca was pleasantly surprised by how well he sang. If she had to guess, Jesse and Harrison were probably friends from musical theater or something equally terrible. But it was cute the way all three of them played off each other on stage.

"But we, are two worlds apart, can't reach to your heart, when you say, that I want it that way ," Jesse sang pointing straight at her. She dropped her head into her hands and stifled a giggle. She definitely could've gone for something incredibly difficult like Busta Rhymes, but Beca had played nice.

Plus, there was something about her boyfriend singing boy band music that always did something to her insides. The patrons of Southside's ate up everything that the boys did on the stage and Chris made sure that Beca was aware of how loud the applause was when they got off the stage.

"Best of luck mi'lady," Chris said, saluting her. Beca sauntered up the stage and took the microphone that she was handed. As the introduction page to the song showed up, she glowered at the boys.

"Alanis Morissette, really guys?" Beca said into the microphone so that they could hear her loud and clear.

"Angry white female sings about relationships…figured it was appropriate," Harrison called back, hands cupped over his mouth to amplify his words.

With a smirk, Beca began the song. It was weird getting into it but by the time that the chorus came around, she was more comfortable and could hear the audience cheering her on.

"You've already won me over in spite of me and don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it, it's all your fault," Beca sang.

She had a feeling that even though Harrison had called back to her questioning the song choice for her that Jesse had a strong influence on what she was singing at the moment. It was a public declaration of how much Beca cared for him and funny enough, she didn't care.

By the time she was done, a majority of the action in the restaurant had stopped. Waiters, bus boys and even the owner of the place had stopped to watch her and were cheering as the song wrapped up.

Beca ducked her head in embarrassment. Singing alone was bad enough, having to deal with the applause alone was even worse. Putting the microphone back in the stand, she made a beeline for the table that they had been sitting at.

"I hate you all," Beca muttered. Jesse ignored the statement and pulled her stool closer to his so that he could tuck her under his arm.

"I do believe that you wiped the floor with us," Chris told her, pulling out his wallet and throwing out money to cover the bill. Harrison did the same, bowing to her at the table, which only served to embarrass her more.

"So I can keep her?" Jesse asked his friends, hopefully.

Harrison and Chris conferred between themselves before answering.

"She'll do," Harrison replied as Chris bobbed his head in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, after having claimed victory in the karaoke set, Beca sat down to breakfast with Jesse's parents and little sister. His mother, Liza, had gone to extremes in her preparations for the meal. There were eggs, bacon, an Italian frittata, fresh fruit and when the couple had walked in she was at the stove cooking up a big batch of French toast made from Challah bread.

"I'm going to gain ten pounds visiting you," Beca said poking her boyfriend in the stomach. "You better still want me when I'm pudgy."

Jesse placed a noisy kiss on her cheek and his mother cooed at their interaction. Liza asked Christina to set the table and the teenager rolled her eyes but obeyed. Beca went to the girl's side and without a word, took the utensils and napkins from her in order to help. Christina smiled gratefully at her.

"Beca, you're our guest. You should be sitting and relaxing," Liza chided. Beca didn't listen to Jesse's mother instead setting places around the table. Jesse's father, Lenny, joined the crowd and started brewing coffee. Beca could see that she and Jesse's father were going to be fast friends as Chloe put it. He seemed to value the liquid gold as much as she did.

The five sat down to the feast that Mrs. Swanson had gone to a ton of trouble for. Without commenting about her dietary lifestyle as she might have for Sheila, Beca stuck to French toast and fruit.

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of your visit Beca?" Mrs. Swanson asked, serving her husband some eggs.

"It's up to Jesse. I'm not even sure what there is to do in the area."

"Are you joining us at the benefit on Saturday?"

Jesse groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Ma, Beca's not into that sort of thing," Jesse said

"What benefit?" Beca asked. She knew was probably walking into a commitment that she couldn't get out of and the thought of wearing a dress and heels didn't sound appealing but she didn't want to stop Jesse from being somewhere with his family or be a terrible guest.

"Well, obviously my son has not gone into a lot of family information but I'll forgive him since I'm sure it was to be private and not for any other reason," Liza said sternly, eyeing her son. "Christina has been in remission from leukemia for nearly six years. Her father and I made a sizable contribution to the children's hospital because she received amazing care. Every year they have a benefit the day after the Fourth for survivors as well donors."

"It's an honor to be both," Jesse's father added, a look of love for his daughter in his eye.

"I'd love to go," Beca told his parents especially knowing that it was for Jesse's younger sister. "Do I get to see you all Sean Connery in a tux?" she asked Jesse softly, for his ears only. He perked up at the James Bond reference.

Apparently his sister's ears as well.

"Are you a movie dork like my brother?" Christina asked, nose wrinkled.

"Only in some ways," Beca responded.

The back door to the house opened into the kitchen and young man who looked remarkably like Jesse entered, a blonde trailing behind him, holding onto his hand.

"Hey family," he greeted and Liza beamed at her eldest, rising to kiss him and the blonde by his side.

"Hello new person," he said to Beca and she could instantaneously see who Jesse had learned his sarcasm from.

"Beca, this is my older brother Parker and his wife Shannon. Guys, this is my girlfriend Beca."

The empty seats and place settings made sense as the two slid in and joined the meal. Beca kind of loved how close this family was, something that she had never had in her life. Even though Parker and Shannon were married and a family of their own in that sense, they still came over for weekend breakfast.

"What's the hot topic?" Parker asked, taking bacon from the plate and pouring coffee simultaneously.

"We were actually telling Beca about the benefit," Christina told her older brother.

"Awesome. So you're going to join us then?"

"That's the plan," Beca answered. Jesse gave her leg and squeeze in thanks.

"Beca, I can go shopping with you if you need. I'm guessing you weren't planning on anything like this for your trip," Shannon offered.

"That'd be great, thanks," Beca responded.

Breakfast continued with conversation and Beca learned a great deal about Jesse's family. His mother was a chiropractor and his father was a neurologist so despite being in the medical field when Christina got diagnosed, they had to put their faith in colleagues. Parker was a lawyer having graduated from law school two years earlier. He had met Shannon on campus as she was finishing her masters in education.

Jesse took her upstairs after breakfast as he told her that he had big plans for her. Beca had desperately craving for some serious alone time with Jesse and clearly he had picked up on her wish.

"Do tell," Beca said, tugging on his belt loops.

"Goof, it's a surprise. Just put on a bathing suit."

"I hate surprises," she grumbled pulling a black bikini out of her bag.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews! More to come as I continue to write the fourth chapter.

Songs from this chapter were "I Want It That Way" by The Backstreet Boys (shame on you if you didn't know that one) and "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette.

I kind of have pictures in my mind as to who each of the "created" characters looks like. So for your mental picture (if you care), you can look up these actors/actresses for the characters. Liza Swanson is Bellamy Young, Shannon Swanson is Candace Accola, Rob Stewart as Lenny Swanson and Lily Collins as Christina Swanson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author**: heartsmash

**Rating**: M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary**: Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It didn't take long for her to get changed and ready in the hallway bathroom, slipping on a gray t-shirt and black cotton shorts to travel wherever this surprise was located.

When she returned to Jesse's room, he had slipped into red swim trunks and white t-shirt.

"Auditioning for Baywatch this morning?" Beca asked him teasingly.

"Funny girl," he responded, pushing a pair of Ray Ban Wayfarers onto his head and leading her downstairs to the kitchen. Parker and Shannon were helping Lenny clean up the kitchen and Liza was fixing a picnic basket for the two of them.

"You really did not have to do that for us," Beca told his mother.

"Please, it's my pleasure," Jesse's mother told her and closed the basket up, sliding it to her son with a smile.

"Thank you," Beca said and nudged Jesse to do the same.

With food packed and a bag stuffed with towels among other items, they said goodbye to Jesse's family and went outside. Beca followed Jesse dutifully out the front door. She automatically figured that they were going to a local beach or something to that nature so that she would see more of where he lived. But Beca quickly realized that she was the only one that was headed to the car and that Jesse had gone in a separate direction.

"What the hell..." Beca mumbled and quickly caught up to her boyfriend who was super chipper this morning, whistling as he carried enough food for an army.

Jesse walked down a small dock and hopped into a boat while Beca stood slack jaw at the sight.

"Lets go weirdo," Jesse shouted to her. Beca ambled down the wooden dock and watched him.

"You have a boat?" she questioned as he put the picnic basket down and started to prep for their obvious departure.

"Technically, it's a weekender yacht and its not mine. The Swanson men share it."

"You can drive it?" she asked, quickly realizing as soon as she had asked the question how stupid that sounded.

"Well I'm not going to paddle it," he responded with a smirk, looking at her from behind his Ray Bans.

Beca estimated that this thing was at least 30 feet if not more. Jesse took the bag from her before helping her into the yacht.

"I'm going to take you out on the water for the day. Figured maybe we could catch some sun and swim, whatever."

Beca took a seat in the helm and watched as Jesse turned his attention to getting them out onto the water. He was skilled and polished in releasing them from the dock and then assuming the captain's position at the wheel.

Beca took the quiet moment in which he was concentrating to admire the boat (excuse her, yacht), impressed by the cherry wood paneling inside the small but cozy below deck cabin, the impressive navigation system that Mr. Swanson had added to the vessel as well as the front of the boat that had deck pads for additional seating.

Once they hit the line for the end of the regulated speed zone out of the bay, Jesse pushed down on the throttle and the boat picked up speed. Beca squealed and held on as the boat shot forward and she glared at him from behind her own sunglasses, causing him to laugh loudly.

The drive along the canal was beautiful and she saw many more homes that resembled the Swanson home. Jesse barely relied on the navigation system and time passed until they got out onto open water, nothing but a few other boats and the horizon in sight.

It took them another twenty minutes of steady speed until they were where Jesse deemed appropriate and he slowed the boat down before stopping the motor completely. The boat bobbed with the waves as he put down the anchor.

"For your information, I am not swimming in that," Beca stated, staring into the murky water.

Jesse put down the ladder off the side of the boat and stripped off his t-shirt. But instead of grabbing a book and finding a spot to chill under the sun, her perfect weirdo did a cannonball off the side of the boat.

He popped to the water's surface and Beca wrinkled her nose. She was fine swimming in pools and in any body of water that she could see the bottom. This was a whole other story.

"Let's go or I'll be forced to throw you in," he called to her

Shimmying out if her shorts and shirt, Beca grumbled as to climbed onto the ladder and dipped her toes in. Banishing the thought of what critters could be swimming around her, she got in further and Jesse pulled her to him, the two of them paddling to stay afloat.

"So now you've won over my friends and my family, what's next?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world."

He laughed at her very out-there pop culture reference, which made her smile, despite what they were swimming in.

"You never told me about your sister," Beca said quietly

Jesse swallowed and looked over her shoulder. "I don't really tell anyone. Christina's been in remission."

"That doesn't matter. It's important to you and your family."

He nodded but before their serious talk could continue, Beca felt something by her leg and she squealed and stiffened.

"Time to get out," she said and made like an Olympic swimmer to the ladder of the boat. With a grin, he followed her.

* * *

The sun was wonderful. She hasn't realized how much she had missed it as she stood on the deck of the boat, looking out onto the water. Working in Manhattan let her see the sun for about 20 minutes as she walked between the skyscrapers during lunch, her cubicle not having any view of the bustling city. The sun was starting to very slowly dip in the sky and Beca wondered when Jesse was planning to take them in.

She didn't hear Jesse sneak up behind her.

"Your parents are going to send out a search party," Beca said to him, still not taking her eye off the water.

When he didn't respond, she turned to look at him and caught him staring at her. Jesse placed a hand on Beca's shoulder, his finger dipping below the strap on her bikini top. His fingers danced down the bare skin of her side and his eyes dropped to her lips.

Then Jesse kissed her.

He didn't bother with soft and sweet kisses this time, they had been apart for long enough and had had to deal with not enough privacy since she arrived to keep playing at that. There was a hungry desperation in their kiss, which had Beca gasping into his mouth. His teeth pulled on her bottom lip and Beca's entire body trembled in anticipation. He bent slightly and swept an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him so that their bodies were lined up perfectly.

Beca's toes barely brushed the deck of the boat, but it didn't matter. Jesse was holding her up and rightfully so as she didn't believe that she would be able to stand on her own. Beca buried her hands into his hair, pulling him closer to her. When they broke apart, she shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

"As much as I would like to continue this out in the open, I'm not into being the next Pam Anderson."

With that witty remark, she led him to the small under deck cabin that she had seen when they first got onto the boat. Jesse grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

Beca emitted a small moan and pressed herself harder against him. She could feel his arousal burning into her lower half and it scalded her skin, making her itch from within. His hands began to slide up her front, stopping to cup her breasts through the thin fabric of her bikini top.

"Can't believe we're finally alone." His voice was deep and low, arousal carried in every word. His fingers ran over her nipples, stroking them into peaks beneath the fabric. Beca shivered against him but didn't respond as her head lulled back against his chest. Jesse's hands left Beca's breasts and slid up behind her neck to untie her bikini top. The black fabric fell over her stomach.

His palms closed over her naked breasts and he added, "Not to say that my family has made it any easier."

"God, Jesse," Beca groaned, snaking her arms behind her head to weave through his hair as he caressed her. Jesse undid the second tie on her top and dropped the fabric to the floor.

His hand brushed against the soft skin of her ribcage, his fingertips dancing over the two shadowed bird tattoos that were etched there. Beca's skin burned in its wake and she sighed at the feeling.

Jesse spun her around to face him. Beca stretched on her tiptoes, placing a few kisses on his clenched jaw.

"How does that Elvis song go? A little less conversation…" Stepping away, she clasped his hand in hers and tugged him closer toward the bed. Facing him again, she whispered, "A little more action please?"

Beca shivered as his gaze penetrated her body. His chest was moving rapidly and she could see, even through his shorts, that he was obviously aroused. "Jesse?" she whispered, her hands splayed on the skin above the waistband of his bathing suit.

"Yeah?" Jesse's arms went around her waist and he tugged her tightly against him, his hands drifting to her rear, her bikini bottoms still damp from their earlier swim.

"Please _kiss _me."

Jesse chuckled at her breathless request and then met her eyes for a moment before crushing his mouth against hers. Beca whimpered as his tongue claimed her mouth again. Locked in the heated kiss, she used her hands to untie his bathing suit and pushed it down. She laughed lightly as he kicked his shorts away. When he was naked, he pulled her against him, kissed her quickly, and then picked her up.

"Jesse!" she shrieked, entirely not prepared for it. She started to struggle but stilled almost immediately because he simply dropped her on the bed. She stared at him through hooded eyes, their gazes locking. Beca wriggled herself out of her bikini bottoms before Jesse pushed her back so that she was propping herself up on her elbows.

She looked at him, desire all over his face, and spread her legs to invite him in between them. He pulled away from her so he can look at her. "I want..." Her eyes are locked with his, and he didn't think she was paying attention to the hand that ghosted over her stomach, but then she spread her legs a little and he smirked as he slipped his hand between them. "_Oh_..."

"Hmm?" he mumbled, kissing her cheek. "You were saying?"

She sunk into the mattress, and there was a part of her that wanted to tell him to shut the hell up and just keep doing what he's doing. But of course he's not going to let her get away with that.

"I need you…" The last part comes out a little breathily, because he rubs his thumb over her most sensitive spot a little harder than he had been.

He produced a condom, from where she's not exactly sure but if she had to guess Parker probably brought Shannon here a time or two. She didn't have time to think about that much more let alone how he managed to kiss her until she's breathless at the same time as he slipped a condom on with one hand, but he does it, and she thinks it's just about the hottest thing in the world.

He kissed her then, and his hand landed on her hip as he entered her. Beca let out this little noise from the back of her throat and it absolutely stilled Jesse. He stayed that way for a few moments, because he thinks she needs it, and he knows that he definitely does. After being apart for just under two months, this isn't going to last at all for the two of them if he doesn't take his time.

Beca lifted her hips and pressed him closer, her hands at the small of his back, and she begged with a small please.

"God," Jesse breathed out as the two of them found a rhythm. "You know how much I missed this?"

She smirked and leaned up to kiss him, then trailed her lips along his jaw and toward his ear. "I think I have some idea," she whispered, lips grazing his earlobe.

He moaned as he pushed into her, hitching her leg a little higher. "You feel so good, Bec."

"Jesse," she says breathlessly. "Shut up now."

He actually laughs, then kissed her again. Judging by the way she's digging her fingertips into his shoulder blades, he thinks she might close.

Beca can't put her finger on it but being with Jesse is not just physically amazing but emotionally as well. It's something to do with trust, with how well he knows her. He knows where to touch her and how to kiss her. He feels so good inside her that it makes her wonder how she has ever thought she could be with someone who isn't him.

"Stop thinking," he said, and the sound is muffled against her neck as he kissed her.

She doesn't know how he knows. She thinks she loves that he does.

He looked like he's about to tell her something else, but then she arched her back and wrapped her legs tighter around him, moaning out his name, which makes him pretty much lose whatever words were about to escape and the former sentence turns into a groan.

"Jesse, so close."

He pumps a few more times, until she's curling her fingers around his bicep, calling out his name, tightening around him, and he lets his head fall to her shoulder as she takes him with her.

Jesse collapses on top of her, her legs still tight around him and her hands still on his skin. They're both breathing heavily, and when he tries to pull himself away from her, Beca tightens her legs and lets her hands run down his arms.

"Not yet," Beca whispers. "I like you here."

"Me too," he says quietly. They smile at one another and he kisses her gently. He pulls away before they have a chance to get carried away again.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to fine tune this as much as I could and so I hope it was worth the abominable wait. I will be doing a 30 Day Drabble Challenge so I hope that will tide everyone over in between chapters.

One of my biggest writing issues is my tendency to mix verb tenses and a reviewer reminded me of that, so I am trying but it's going to take some practice.

More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Sleeping alone in the guest room didn't even matter to Beca after they got back to the house. Christina insinuated that she knew exactly what had taken place on the boat in front of Jesse's parents to which Beca didn't react but instead made a mental note to gently kick her ass later. Jesse was a little less subtle simply saying the words junior prom to his sister, to which Christina paled and shut her mouth.

Jesse walked her upstairs and sat on the guest bed while she got ready.

"I'll never understand parents when they separate couples thinking that by doing that that nothing ever takes place."

"My dad would be doing the same thing so don't be so hard on your parents. Anyways I think it's more the idea of nothing going on under their roof that they're concerned about," Beca added, pulling a brush through her hair.

"If they only knew half the crap that Parker pulled right under their noses while he still lived at home, you sleeping in my room would be the least of their worries."

Beca had never experienced that wonderful thing called sibling rivalry but she's pretty sure that she had been lucky without. She yawned to which Jesse grinned.

"You yawn cute."

"I hate that word, especially when used in reference to me."

"Which is exactly why I insist in using it," Jesse responded as they bantered.

Beca gave him the best glare that she could but tiredness won out and it transpired into another yawn.

"Better rest up, you're going to get a heaping dose of Swanson family togetherness tomorrow." Jesse went to head out of the room and Beca quickly protested. He popped back in and she drew him to her by intertwining their fingers.

"Are you glad that Christina hacked your phone to call me? Because I know I'm having the best time with you."

Jesse kissed her knowing that Beca was doing her best in the words department.

"It's the best secret plan that I was not apart of," he told her.

* * *

Jesse was in no way kidding about the heaping togetherness that Beca was to experience the next day. He got her up early, earlier than she would have liked, pointed her in the direction of the shower and when she was ready to go, shoved a travel mug of coffee in her hands.

"The lifeforce mi'lady," Jesse said with flourish.

"You know me too well," she said to him and followed him out to Parker's car. If it wasn't apparent to Beca already, clearly this was a mandatory family holiday that no one was allowed to miss unless on their deathbed. Shannon waved to her from the passenger seat. Although Shannon was now a Swanson by marriage, Beca liked to think of the girl as an ally in all that she about to experience.

Jesse's parents took Christina in their car and led the caravan away from the house and out onto the main road.

Even though it was early, the conversation in the car was at a high. Shannon and Parker hadn't yet heard how they had met or how long they had been together, so Jesse and Beca told the story, which was a good thing so that no one exaggerated any of the facts.

"Let's be serious though," Jesse said, "She wanted me from day one."

"Sure thing Jesse," Shannon teased to which Beca liked the girl even more.

When the cars finally entered a gated community forty minutes later, Beca nearly choked at the sight of the house that they had pulled up to. If she thought that the Swanson house was big then this house dwarfed it.

"Are you ready for the inquisition by Grandma, Jess?" Parker asked looking in the rearview mirror at his younger brother

"This is your grandma's house?" Beca nearly yelled. The house sat on five acres and looked like something out of _Gone With The Wind_. From what she could see in her spot of the car, there was a guesthouse on the side and a wrap around porch.

"My grandma is super old fashioned. She never really got over the whole North defeating the South thing, wanted to keep the plantation style home even though she's getting older."

Beca left her travel mug in the car and got out of the car, still in awe. The awe continued to develop as she saw a barn far off in the distance behind the house and could hear the sounds of cows and horses.

"Is your grandmother loaded?" Beca whispered to Jesse as they went to meet Jesse's parents. Money was not a concern for her but when she was dressed in jeans and tank top, she almost felt inadequate meeting anyone else in Jesse's family.

Shannon the other hand had picked a sundress, which was definitely not Beca's taste but she looked better suited for this day than Beca could ever hope to feel.

They walked straight through the house giving Beca very little time to admire to décor of the home. Soon, they were on the back porch and Beca was taking in the crowd that was already there, the white tent that had been erected and the mountains of food that was already laid out or was in the process of being cooked by a staff in pristine white chef's jackets.

"You were totally not kidding about this were you," Beca said, a small smirk on her lips. They had started to walk out onto the lawn to find a table to sit at.

"Not in the least. My dad has three sisters and a brother plus their kids and any of them that have had kids makes for quite a crowd. Plus the neighbors are invited and a few of my grandmother's friends from her country club."

"And your grandmother?"

Jesse gave a little laugh. "Grandma is the matriarch of all matriarchs. Sometimes I think she would given Queen Elizabeth a run for her money with how scary she can be."

"Yeah?" Beca asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Parker and Shannon didn't want a big wedding. That changed once Grandma got involved. If the Governor's Mansion had been available, I'm sure that's where it would have been held."

At that information, the youngest children started yelling "Grammy" and Beca turned to look back at the house. An older woman had stepped outside onto the porch, dressed in a white pants and a flowery blouse. Jesse's grandmother, Regina Swanson, was not like any grandmother Beca had ever encountered. She had her gray hair cut in a sleek bob and her brown eyes held wisdom. Instead of any sort of frailty or senility being put forth, her presence commanded respect.

Regina spotted Jesse on the lawn and waved gracefully before starting down the stairs and toward her grandson.

"How do I address her? I don't want to offend her."

"Call her Mrs. Swanson. She'll let you know when you can call her grandma. That means she likes you."

Beca nodded and pushed a lock of hair behind her hair, extremely nervous to be meeting his grandmother. As he told it, Regina Swanson was not to be messed with. She stood behind Jesse slightly so as to deflect some attention off of her presence.

"Jesse, sweetheart," Regina said, kissing both of his cheeks and giving his face a light squeeze.

"Hey grandma," Jesse responded, kissing her cheek.

"How's the job treating you?" she questioned, crossing her arms with authority. From the looks of it, Grandma Swanson had something to do with his taking the consulting firm job that he hated.

"It's fine, learning a lot."

Regina nodded and caught notice of Beca standing behind Jesse. "And who's this?"

Jesse coaxed her to his side and introduced her as his girlfriend. Regina pursed her lips and Beca felt her stomach do a turn.

"Beca Mitchell. Very nice to meet you Mrs. Swanson," Beca said holding out her hand to shake.

Mrs. Swanson shook her hand and eyed the bow tattoo on her right forearm. Beca was immediately thankful that she had taken out her crazier ear piercings when she had flown a few days prior.

"Charmed," Regina responded as she released Beca's hand.

The word out of her mouth might have been charmed but to Beca, it carried an incredibly unwelcoming tone. Regina didn't waste another moment on Beca and turned her attention back to her grandson.

"Jesse, be a good boy and say hello to some of the neighbors that are here. Some of them haven't seen you since you in years."

He nodded dutifully after which Regina left the couple. Beca had to suppress the sigh of relief that she wanted to let go. Meeting his grandmother could have gone much better; she was just hoping that Jesse didn't sense the same unwelcome feeling that she did. From his smile and his excitement over introducing her to some of his younger cousins, Beca didn't think it had been apparent to him.

The lavish event continued throughout the day with typical all-American picnic activities. The smaller great-grandchildren of Regina participated in sack races and competed in freeze dance thanks to the DJ that had been playing in the backyard. Beca and Jesse participated as well in activities as well - couple held their own in the water balloon toss but still wound up losing to his cousins Seth and Michael.

Before food was served, Regina called for the attention of the gathered attendees.

"And now my extremely talented grandsons - Parker, Jesse and Kyle - are going to perform for you all. A time-honored tradition in the Swanson family, mind you."

Some of the kids took seats on the grass as Parker got a guitar as did Kyle, joining Jesse on some chairs in the semi-circle that had unintentionally formed. Beca found Shannon and they both watched with pride.

"So it's obviously the most patriotic of all holidays so what's more patriotic than a little country music?" Parker asked the crowd who cheered in response.

The trio started with Chicken Fried, which was a real crowd pleaser. Beca had to say she hadn't expected the musicality to run in the family based off meeting Parker yesterday at breakfast but his ability to play the guitar was impressive.

Before they launched into a second song, Jesse whispered something to his brother and Parker smiled.

"I like that idea. Beca, can you join us up here? Jesse is incredibly right that we will need some female back up vocals on this tune."

Beca felt a small blush go to her cheeks as she was singled out amongst the crowd. Shannon nudged her and she went to where they were, taking a seat Indian style on the grass in front of Jesse.

"My baby's riding shotgun, singin' just a little off key. Her feet on the dashboard, tapping out the backbeat," Jesse sang

As Jesse finished up the first verse, she knew that it was a male dominated song vocally but the presence of the female echo as backups was important.

Beca would never identify herself as a country music fan but Lady Antebellum was hard to hate and occasionally their slower songs were great to throw into the mash-ups that she created.

Surprisingly, this was one of the first times that she and Jesse had sang together, not counting anything that they had sang along to in the car. There were worse things that they could have chosen to perform.

"Oh my sweet love, keep singing me home," Jesse, Parker and Kyle all harmonized

"Keep singing, love, keep singing," Beca sang as backup and she smiled up as Jesse who gave her a wink.

And truthfully as they continued the song and a slow clap to the beat began from those watching, Beca could feel herself getting into it. She saw Jesse's parents clapping along to the song and she concluded that they were wonderful people from what she had learned about them.

Beca sincerely hoped that they liked her. Both of them had been so nice to her since her arrival that she believed that they did but from what Beca had experienced earlier with Jesse's grandmother, appearances could be deceiving. The song concluded and Jesse leaned down to kiss her cheek. As he did so, the cold stare from Regina was not lost on Beca.

Shaking it off, Beca felt her stomach rumble and it must have been loud enough because Jesse gave her an amused look and chuckled. "Feed me?" she questioned and he nodded. Grabbing her hand, Jesse led her to the enormous spread of food and guided her through the many choices.

They sat with Parker and Shannon, joined also by another of their cousins, Lana and her husband Pete. The group chatted about their summers and they were interested in Beca's internship.

"Music is the one thing that I feel everyone has in common you know? Everyone can relate to there being one song that has changed a bad day or has defined a moment in their life."

"Better hold onto this one, Jess," Lana said with a wink, "She's certainly got a head on her shoulders."

"This one also needs the restroom. Where is it?" Beca asked Jesse and after his directions, she headed across the lawn and into the house.

She found the restroom with no problem but it was the hushed conversation in the kitchen that she hadn't meant to stumble on. When she heard the two people discussing Jesse, Beca couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Leonard, how could you let Jesse date someone so…different? She doesn't fit in with all that makeup on her eyes and those horrendous tattoos. What happened to that cute blonde girl that he brought to his prom?"

Mr. Swanson shook his head obviously not in the mood to chastised by his mother on the subject of Beca and Jesse's relationship. Beca stayed out of view but anxiously waited to hear his response.

"Mother, Jesse is an adult now. He and Beca met at college and I actually think she is a lovely young woman that has been really good for him. She inspires and encourages him. I think you need to give her a chance."

"I don't approve of her and I will make sure that I speak with Jesse regarding this once she has returned home."

Being as quiet as she could, Beca headed out of the house not wanting to hear any more, if there was anything else. Not only was she not welcome, she was being judged simply on her style and not the kind of person that she was. It was unfair just as it had been when Aubrey disliked her right after joining the Bellas.

Jesse met her halfway from the house.

"I was coming to look for you. Thought maybe you fell in?" he said with a small smirk

"Nope, just got lost in that big house," she answered with a tight smile.

"Well, there's a party tonight with a lot of the people that I went to high school with. Harrison and Chris will be there but I wasn't sure if you wanted to go."

"Sounds great."

Jesse led her back to the small table and she did the best she could to push what she had heard from her mind. Even if they were happy now, Beca worried about the conversations that his grandmother promised to have with him once she headed home to Connecticut. His father had defended her, she just hoped that Jesse was strong enough to do so as well.

* * *

**A/N:** The drama will only continue going forward. Expect Molly to make an experience in the next chapter as this one became too long to include the party as well. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It makes the writing process easier and gives me more inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Leaving Jesse's grandmother's house provided a sense of relief for Beca. She just hoped that she could stop focusing on the conversation that she had overheard and instead concentrate on the amazing boy that wanted to take her out that night.

Parker dropped them at the Swanson house and while Beca would have loved to use their alone time in the house to their advantage, she desperately needed her second shower that day. All day in the sun had left her feeling less than attractive.

Standing under the hot spray, she let the water soothe the tension in her neck. Beca never thought in a million years that out of all the people that she would most offend with her sense of style would be Jesse's grandmother. Experiencing Aubrey over the past year seemed like cake in comparison to how the elder Mrs. Swanson acted.

Beca didn't waste much more time and got ready quickly so as not to keep Jesse waiting. He smiled at seeing her ready to go.

"Ready to let loose you party animal?" Jesse asked her and did a few moonwalk steps.

Beca just shook her head at his goofiness before following him out the door. The party was at some kid's house that Jesse went to high school with. Even though it almost across town, the couple walked in the warm night.

"Did you have fun today?" Jesse asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, of course," Beca answered with a smile even though the answer to his question was not as truthful as it could be. She had had fun with him – she had loved singing with him, his brother and cousin, she had enjoyed participating in the balloon toss as well as meeting more of his family – so it wasn't a complete lie. So sue her, she wasn't ready to burden him with the information that she had learned earlier.

The walk was otherwise quiet but it was a comfortable silence, a quality that Beca had come to love about their relationship.

When Jesse and Beca arrived to the party, there were no parents in sight, just a lot of drunken teenagers who had pilfered the liquor cabinet, the contents of which were on a table near the patio doors. Two kegs had been set up and there was quite a crowd of people waiting for their turn for beer. There were people in the pool and in the house. It seemed like there was absolutely no sense of control, which was mildly amusing to Beca.

She spied Harrison and Chris, the latter who was pumping one of the kegs to fill his cup. Harrison, apparently very friendly after meeting her only once, picked her up and spun her around. When he finally put her down, Jesse helped her steady herself. His look of concern was replaced with a smile once she assured him with a smile of her own.

"Don't do that once she starts drinking or you'll regret it."

"Got it chief," Harrison responded handing Jesse and Beca red Solo cups of their own.

Some kid that Beca didn't know came over to see Jesse and instead of letting her feel awkward and out of place, Harrison pulled her with him as he and Chris looked for a spot to themselves. They found a few chairs by the pool that were unoccupied.

"How was your day at the Kennedy compound?" Chris joked.

Beca made a telling face and took a sip of her beer.

"That bad huh?"

"It wasn't that bad. The part that sucked was learning, unintentionally, that his grandmother is not a fan of me."

"You two have met before?" Harrison questioned, confused.

"That's just the thing. It was our first time meeting and she immediately dislikes me because of my tattoos and eye makeup. She didn't even get to know my sunny disposition," Beca told them, the latter piece accompanied by a wry smile.

Harrison snorted lightly at her joke before nodding his understanding and took a sip of his beer.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Jesse's grandmother is infamous for this crap. There's a reason that the only Swanson house we visit is the one you've been staying in. Grandma S scares us."

Beca smirked at the boys. It was obvious that Jesse was in good company when it came to these two as they were funny as hell and they seemed to care for Jesse. She finished her beer and looked at the empty cup with disdain.

"Sounds like after the day you've had you need something stronger than beer," Chris said and pulled Beca by the hand into the back of the house to see the liquor assortment that had been uncovered.

Remotely, this sounded like a bad idea to her but she couldn't agree more with Chris. It had been a day she wished to forget and this was the one way that she could actually do that.

"Gin, Jack, Malibu...ahhh trusty friend, Mister Ketel One," Chris said and picked up the bottle from the crowd. Without measuring, he quickly poured the vodka into her cup into her cup and filled the rest with Coke.

Beca winced at how strong it but immediately felt the warmth that drinking it created in her stomach.

"You two are bad influences, for the record," Beca stated.

"Us? No way." Harrison said mimicking the presence of a halo above his head with his finger.

Beca looked back to where they had been earlier to try and find Jesse but he was no longer in the spot she had left him in.

"Hey guys should we find Jesse? I don't see him." She reached for her phone but Harrison was quicker, already tapping out a message.

"He's a big boy. I'll text him, tell him we're taking you to the pong table for some fun and to find us."

Satisfied with the answer, she followed Harrison and Chris into the house. There were people everywhere but they finally found where beer pong tables had been set up.

"We've got winners," Chris said aloud to those who were playing already.

Two games later and still defending champions, Beca needed some air. Although they had beaten the other two teams, she had still consumed a good deal of beer from the cups that they had hit and that was on top of her two previous drinks.

"You play," she told Harrison and left to find the way outside. Not really recognizing how they had gotten to where the game was being played, she got turned around and instead of finding her way to the backyard where everyone else was, she ended up out the front door. Which would have been fine except for what she stumbled upon or who, for that matter.

"Jesse," Beca said, the alcohol that she had consumed making him a tad blurry. But the blurriness didn't make it any less clear that he was sitting on the porch, his arm around Molly's shoulders and she was rubbing his back. The look on the blonde's face was the cherry on top to the day that she had encountered.

"Great, awesome," she mumbled and walked away from the pair trying to inhale the oxygen she so desperately craved as well as put distance between her and that situation. Beca would deal with him later.

Jesse bolted after her and was shouting her name but she didn't want to hear it. Beca was focusing on inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, so that the owners of the house weren't surprised with a new decoration on their walkway.

"Beca, stop being a bitch and listen to me."

She whirled around and glared at him. "Excuse me? I'm sorry but was I the one just caught cuddling on the front steps of some random persons' house by his girlfriend? Didn't think so."

"It's not what it looked like."

"It looked like you had your arm around her and she was so thoughtfully rubbing your back. Do I have it wrong?"

"I…" Jesse started but faltered with what else to say. He looked like a kicked puppy and Beca momentarily hated putting that look on his face. It was too reminiscent of semi-finals, which had almost ruined everything for them before it got started.

Harrison and Chris somehow managed to find the pair who were on the verge of screaming at each other.

"Chicky, bro maybe we can take this somewhere else? We don't need the cops handing out MIPs."

Beca pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. Within seconds she got a reply, one she desperately needed.

"No, we need to settle this. She doesn't believe me that nothing was going on."

"Where have you been this whole time? Were you with her?" Beca asked

Jesse hesitated and Beca knew it was true. She didn't why they had been together all that time or what else had gone on but it was enough. The bile over this information combined with the alcohol that she had consumed couldn't be stopped and she got sick on the grass.

"Bec," Jesse said and reached out to help her.

"Leave me alone," she said sternly before gagging again. Beca felt horrendous.

A car pulled up to the curb and Jesse was shocked when he saw Christina get out of the car.

"Oh jeez, Beca are you okay?" the younger girl asked, taking in the scene in front of her.

"I'll be fine once I've puked up everything including the lining of my stomach," she deadpanned.

"Let's get you back to the house," Christina directed.

Jesse went to the car as well but Christina's threatening gaze told him to find another way home. Christina left with Beca, leaving Jesse frustrated and Harrison and Chris confused.

"Guess it hoes before bro...literally," Chris said

"Who let her drink that much?" Jesse asked, running a hand through his hair as the taillights disappeared down the street.

Harrison scratched his head and looked off into the distance. Chris avoided Jesse's gaze altogether.

"We uh we're just trying to cheer her up. She had a rough day."

"Rough day? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bro, I've said too much. You need to talk to her," Harrison said, giving his friend a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. "I think she just wanted to be with you tonight, she kept looking around for you. What were you doing with Molly?"

"She was drunk in the backyard so I got her away from the party so she could grab some air. We started reminiscing and I guess I lost track of time."

"You should have been with Beca. I'm a dumbass and even I know that," Chris surmised.

Jesse sighed, knowing that his friend was incredibly right.

"Shall we start walking gentleman?" Harrison said and led the three away from the party and into the night.

* * *

Beca had been able to avoid getting sick in the car but barely made it to the bathroom once they got into the house. Christina got her some water and stayed with her until it seemed like the worst was over.

"Thanks Christina," Beca said. She felt miserable, not just from getting sick but because of everything that the day had turned out to be. Christina walked her to the guest room.

"My brother's a bonehead and I'm sorry for whatever he did. I just hope that you two will be able to get over this."

"It's not just him but thanks, I hope so too," Beca said. Christina closed the door and Beca changed before cuddling under the covers. It would do no good to cry so she shut her eyes tight and tried to sleep.

She was barely drifting on the edge of unconsciousness when there was a knock on the guest room door.

"Bec?" Jesse questioned softly.

Beca didn't answer him, even though a part of her wanted to. She didn't have the energy to keep fighting. She heard his feet shuffle away from the door and Beca did her best to find sleep again.

The next morning, Beca woke up and showered as quietly as possible not wanting to deal with Jesse just yet. Avoidance was the best policy until she was ready to forgive him for the situation that she had seen with Molly and until she knew exactly what she was going to say to him about his grandmother.

She went downstairs and found Shannon drinking coffee.

"Well that was easy. Jesse mentioned something about having to drag you out of bed."

Beca gave a tight smile. "Yeah, totally forgot about shopping this morning."

"We can get going if you want. It will get you out of the house."

Shannon's green eyes seemed to hold knowledge over what happened last night.

"Christina told you didn't she?"

Shannon brought her mug to the sink and told her how she knew. "She might have texted me very early this morning saying you would definitely need an escape this morning."

Beca didn't know whether to kiss Jesse's sister or kill her.

"I don't know anything else, she didn't gossip. But I am here if you want to tell me."

With a nod, Beca agreed to get her bag and they could head out. At least this would provide her with the space that she needed to hopefully forgive and forget.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this is enough drama for everyone that requested it. And just in case you don't know, an MIP is a minor in possession and a misdemeanor in most states.

Thank you for continuing to read and review! I love all of your feedback and it gets me writing faster for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Grr," Beca complained as she struggled with a zipper on an evening gown.

"Do you need help?" Shannon asked from outside the fitting room that Beca occupied.

"Not unless you know voodoo magic to make this zipper budge."

Without warning, Shannon pushed the curtain aside and barged into the fitting room. If Chloe hadn't pulled a much more surprising similar event last year, Beca would have been more shocked. But the girl was obviously trying to help her find a dress instead of accost her into attending auditions for acapella groups.

She dropped her purse on the bench and went to help Beca with the difficult dress. Pulling the material together with one hand, she eased the zipper up with the other.

"Wow, so you practice Santeria?" Beca asked with a smirk

"No, just a lot of practice. I was in a sorority in college."

Beca nodded with a smile.

"What?" Shannon asked, her head turned gently to the side in question.

"I could see it, the sorority thing."

"One of the very few stereotypes that I fall into."

Beca didn't press the blonde's statement and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was boring shade of eggplant and did nothing for her. Beca sighed and Shannon sensed her that her patience for the process was waning.

"Let's take a break, grab some food and maybe get a clear perspective."

Beca couldn't get out of the dress fast enough before they went to the food court and found some salad place that satisfied both girls. Grabbing their lunch, they found a table amongst other hungry shoppers.

Beca spied a couple fighting right outside the Apple store and it brought her back to the night before. She might have overreacted, might being the operative word. But after what she had heard from Jesse's grandmother and learning that Jesse had been hanging out with Molly all night, it had put her over the edge. On top of that, the combination of alcohol and emotions had made the situation that much more explosive.

"You're such an asshole!" the girl screamed at her boyfriend causing several more stares to drift over to them, including Shannon's.

Beca knew that she needed to hear Jesse out and believe him when he said that nothing went on. She had let down her walls and let him in, now Beca had to continue to trust him. Not only that nothing happened but he would believe her when she spoke to him about his grandmother.

"You okay?" Shannon asked as Beca stabbed at some lettuce unenthusiastically.

"Just thinking about last night," Beca answered.

"Like I said, if you want to talk, I can listen or offer advice. Whatever you want."

Beca eyed Shannon warily but didn't see any malice in her green eyes. The girl seemed like she honestly wanted to help her work through the situation.

"You really want to hear this?" Beca asked.

"Jesse is like my little brother at this point. Maybe I can give you some insight?"

Beca shrugged and put down her fork. "So let me preface by saying that I'm aware I drank too much last night. Got that memo as I had to have your sister-in-law pick me up and take care of me."

"Not like you I'm assuming?"

"Correct. It was a combination of hearing what Mrs. Swanson really thinks of me and finding Jesse with that stupid girl he went to prom with."

"We can get back to what Mrs. Swanson said about you but are you talking about Molly Adams? I hate that bitch," Shannon said which surprised Beca a little bit. Her expression prompted Shannon to continue. "I'm assuming Jesse had told you zero about her? Other than they went to prom together?"

"And she goes to Yale. Let's not forget that endearing quality."

"That bitch strung Jesse along all senior year. It was disgusting."

Shannon explained to Beca that the blonde had done nothing but reel him in, making Jesse believe that his feelings were returned. Apparently, Jesse got Parker to help with this elaborate way to ask Molly to prom and reveal his feelings for her. To Beca, it sounded like a bad episode of whatever television show MTV was shoving down the throats of the youth of America.

Molly went on to accept his prom invitation but had shot him down completely, stating that being friends was better for the two of them. Parker found out that she had been casually dating a junior at Towson and being that much older and had never gone to their high school, he was not permitted to go with Molly to prom. Jesse and Molly had gone to prom and had had as much fun as the situation allowed.

"He put on a good face but it was easy to see that she hurt him," Shannon said, taking a sip of soda.

After that story, Beca hated the girl even more. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, no kidding. Jesse is still her friend, which boggles my mind. Personally the minute he went to college he should have cut that girl from his life."

"I guess he can't let her go. And I know he wasn't cheating or anything but I needed him."

Shannon nodded and asked what exactly had gone on with Mrs. Swanson. Beca retold the exchange she had overheard at between Jesse's father and grandmother the day prior.

"Why didn't you tell Jesse?"

"I didn't want to be the bitch girlfriend who accuses a family member of something. But he made it clear last night that I am."

"Mrs. Swanson is who she is. No one will change her. But on the other hand, telling Jesse what's going on may be the best idea."

"How do you know that?" Beca questioned. She knew Shannon understood the Swanson family better than she did. But she didn't want to make a wrong move. It could make things worse between her and Jesse.

"When Parker and I were planning the wedding and I went dress shopping, I fell absolutely in love with this lace gown that was backless. I have a dandelion tattoo on my back that you could see over the edge of in the dress. Well, she didn't want me to wear it and said that it would "besmirch" the family name."

"Big word."

"I'll never forget what she said. I invited her as a courtesy and she treated it like her right. If I had had it my way, it would have been my mom and my sister. Anyway, when I told Parker about the issue that I had experienced and he wanted to talk to his grandmother. I don't know what was said, but he went there on his own one afternoon and before I knew it that dress was number one for everyone." Shannon pulled out her phone and showed Beca a picture of her in the dress. Beca could see why it was the perfect dress for newest Swanson family member. She was radiant in it.

"My feeling is that she thought more of him. He was more of a man in her eyes. You never know it could be a similar situation for Jesse. He could speak to his grandmother and let him know that you are important to him. It could have an affect on her."

"I don't want to hurt him."

Shannon gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know that. Deep down, I'm sure he does too."

The two girls threw out their garbage and put back their trays before Shannon begged Beca to try two more stores. The look on Shannon's face weakened her defenses and she gave in with a huge sigh.

"I'll give you a total of 6 dresses for me to try on between those stores so choose wisely."

With her new limitations, Shannon seemed to zone out on everything around and focus only on shopping, most importantly finding Beca a dress. There were in Nordstrom on the second to last option when finally a dress made an impression on the brunette.

"Huh," Beca said admiring her reflection.

Glimmering beads formed rivulets down the dress catching the light. The cream and silver colors of the floor-sweeping gown complimented Beca's fair skin. Spaghetti straps crossed in the back, giving any man with a pulse a fair view of bare skin.

"Jesse may have a heart attack," Shannon said, fixing the bottom of the gown so that it fluttered around her feet.

Beca mused over the blonde's statement. She was going to this thing so they could be with his family and support his sister's amazing recovery. A part of her also wanted to look nice for Jesse. Her usual wardrobe of jeans, tank tops and combat boots didn't allow for such a thing to happen. And she cared for him, greatly.

"This is the one," Beca said decidedly, "This is perfect."

"Glad you can see what is right in front of you," Shannon said, "Now, shoes and makeup." Becca groaned. "Listen, the faster we get through these next tasks, the fast you can finally talk to Jesse."

Beca pointed her finger at Shannon and tried her best to glare as Shannon made an excellent point. "Let's make this fast."

* * *

Jesse sat on the piano bench in the den, plunking keys at random. A pile of sheet music sat on top of the instrument untouched in a very long time. Being away at school didn't leave him much time to practice but knowing he would be rusty, he pulled the sheet music to Clair de Lune and began to play. It wasn't long until his mother made her way to the room and hung in the doorway to listen.

He had begun playing piano at age six at his parents push and although like any kid who hated being forced to practice their instrument, Jesse appreciated that at nineteen he was able to play. But just as he had perceived, he was quite rusty but it wasn't a complete failure. It still held the rhythm and sound to the famous Debussy piece.

His mother gave a little clap at the end and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It had been quite some time since playing in front of anyone.

"Can I request Chopin next?" she asked coming into the den and taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

"I think I'm going to need a little more practice before I start playing Chopin," Jesse said putting the sheet music back where he had found it. His mother watched him curiously and Jesse looked for a way out of the room but it was to no avail. The Spanish Inquisition started before he found an exit.

"This is the first time you've been in here all summer so my mom radar is going crazy. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he answered impassively.

"I haven't seen Beca all day," Liza noted.

"She's out with Shannon."

"Jesse," Liza said sternly and Jesse could hear that his mom was getting annoyed with his terse answered.

He looked up at his mom resolutely. Jesse really did not need her getting involved in the situation. What he needed was Beca to come home so they could talk. If she was even talking to him yet. He had knocked on the guest room door the night before and that had failed miserably. And then he discovered that she had left with Shannon that morning without saying a word, which had stung.

He could only imagine what Shannon would say to him about the situation. Jesse knew that Shannon had a way about her that made it very easy to talk with her and Beca was probably getting advice from his sister-in-law.

He had already gotten an earful from Christina that morning when the seventeen year old had yanked him by the arm into the backyard.

"_What the hell happened last night? All I know is I pulled up to you and Beca looking like you wanted to maim each other and not to mention Beca puking her brains out." _

_Christina tapped her foot impatiently wanting answers from her older brother but Jesse crossed his arms and told her to butt out as nicely as he could. _

"_I love you, you're my sister but I really need you to stay out of this." _

_She disappeared back into the house with a exasperated groan. _

Footsteps in the hallway made him hopeful that Beca was home and was actually seeking him out. Both he and his mother faced the doorway waiting for the person to enter.

"Shannon!" Liza said, brightening at the presence of her daughter in law and momentarily forgetting the inquisition that she was giving her son.

"I figured I owed you some visit time," Shannon told her mother in law with a bright smile before turning to Jesse. "Hey Jess, someone's out on the dock waiting for you."

Jesse escaped from the room and very nearly sprinted down the stairs. He shot out the back door and true to Shannon's word, Beca was sitting on the end of the dock, her eyes trained on the water. Not wanting to scare her, Jesse slowed down and walked to where she sat before taking a seat next to her.

"How was shopping?" he asked casually.

The sideways glower that Beca sent at him told him to not try and change the topic from the get-go.

"I want to apologize," Beca starts and swallows hard like it's difficult for her to admit. "The way I treated you last night...I was wrong and I'm sorry. I went off the handle about Molly but it doesn't mean that I liked seeing you in that position with her."

"I get that now…Harrison and Chris did not go light on the walk home. I think the endearing terms inconsiderate asshole and bonehead were thrown around a lot. I'll let you decide who said what."

A small smile appeared on her lips at the mention of his two friends and their wildly unorthodox ways at both cheering people up and reprimanding them.

"Why were you with her?" she asked

"I don't know…a part of me was worried about her, she seemed really out of it."

"And the other part of you? Was it still tied up in senior year of high school?" Beca asked. From the look on her face, Beca knew much more about the situation other than the fact that Jesse and her had only gone to prom together.

"Shannon?" he asked

"Yes, but it should have been you. The way you acted with her at Southside's that night, it was like she was one of your best friends. But from the sound of it, she was awful to you. Why does she deserve any more of your time?"

Jesse didn't have an answer to that question.

"Your line is, she doesn't," Beca said nudging him in the side.

"You're right."

Beca wanted to cheer at him finally admitting that the girl needed to be removed from his life.

"Can I kick her ass now that we're not calling her your friend? Show her some of the Connecticut where I live?"

"Somehow you going all Amy Adams porch fight in The Fighter on her doesn't seem like the best solution."

"Fine, maybe just a few choice words then?" Beca asked flashing a sarcastic smile.

"We'll see," Jesse said putting an arm around her.

The first part of their discussion had gone well but it didn't ease her worry over bringing up the second part.

"I do have to tell you something else," she said softly and at first, she wasn't sure that he had heard her because he remained quiet and still.

"Okay," he responded

"There's a reason that I drank so much and why the Molly situation made even more crazy than normal."

"And that is?"

"This is going to be hard for you to hear," Beca told him and Jesse removed his arm from around her, which made Beca hate saying anything else. "When I went to the bathroom yesterday, I overheard something that I shouldn't have and it just threw me for a loop," Beca started and Jesse looked at her expectantly. "Your grandmother doesn't like me. She was talking to your dad about how different I am and how she didn't approve, asking about that cute girl that you had taken to prom. She said she was going to talk to you about me."

Again with the quiet and the no movement which made her nervous.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked her.

"Yes," Beca answered quietly.

"I mean, you could be wrong, you were eavesdropping."

Jesse didn't say maliciously. It sounded to her like he didn't want to believe that it had happened in the first place.

"Jesse, please…I would never want to disrespect you or your family by saying something that isn't true. I just…I hated the thought that she would talk to you and this could end."

Jesse sighed and stood up before offering her his hand so that she could get to her feet.

"My grandma is 84 years old and throughout her life, she has developed a personality. Her personality has clashed with my brother, with my cousins and now it seems it's my turn."

"It shouldn't have to be. I don't want to cause problems with your family."

When Christina had invited her to Maryland, this entire issue and conversation had never entered her mind.

"Why are we together Bec?" Jesse asked and the question threw her.

"Not sure what you're asking?"

"Do you think we're together just because I'm trying to piss off my grandma?"

"I hope that'd be a no," she said looking at him.

"I'm with you and I want to be with you because there is no one else like you. I know we can get this sorted out."

Jesse put his arm back around her and led her up to the house. Beca wasn't sure what Jesse had in mind in terms of fixing the situation but she certainly hoped that it worked.

* * *

**A/N:** I love how enthusiastic all of you are as readers - I read every single one of your reviews and I appreciate them greatly. Especially those of you who write to tell me that you are sitting, clicking refresh to see if I have updated which I find incredibly humbling. If you've never listened to Clair de Lune, please do yourself a favor and go do so. It's a beautiful piece and my imagined Jesse has mastered at least a beginner's level of the song on piano. Oh and also, go YouTube search the porch fight scene in The Fighter if you've never seen it. Incredibly entertaining. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Jesse's mother cooked another amazing dinner, which Beca felt obligated to help clean up which had Liza fretting over.

When everything was cleaned up, Mr. Swanson and Jesse lit the fire pit in the backyard and the family sat around roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. Beca could only remember doing this once in her life and that was when her mother had forced her into joining Girl Scouts. That had lasted all of three months and had ended not long after her Camper badge in the fifth grade. Her troop leader had discussed her attitude with her mother and the activity soon dropped from her social calendar.

"I can't belive you are failing at making s'mores," Jesse said, helping her put the marshmallow on top of the chocolate, "Did _The Sandlot_ teach you nothing else?"

"Girl who doesn't watch movies," Beca said pointing at herself, "Or did we forget?"

"You're killing me Smalls," Jesse said with a groan.

Christina giggled at the reference but Beca could only shrug which made Jesse drop his head into his hand in defeat.

"Add that to the list that we still need to conquer," he told her as he closed the graham sandwich.

"Check, number 816 added to the list," Beca replied teasingly. She had no idea how he expected her to keep track of the movies that she needed to watch.

"Cute, real cute," he responded and took a bite of her s'more before handing it to her. Beca mock glared at him before taking a bite of the s'more herself.

"You're lucky I like your germs," Beca said, her mouth full of the dessert.

Christina rolled her eyes at the couple before taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs with her own s'more, pulling out her cell phone.

Jesse and Beca took a seat on this little blanket that Mrs. Swanson had laid down on the grass. Although Beca knew that they were not one hundred percent fixed, they were on their way back to normalcy.

She still had a few choice words for Molly, which Beca knew was not going to dissipate any time soon. The conversation that Jesse seemed hell bent on having with his grandmother was what weighed more heavily on her mind but she didn't want it to ruin yet another day that she had with Jesse in Maryland. Before she knew it, the week would be over and she would be back home and back at her internship. Jesse also seemed to be enjoying his time away from the consulting internship. Another point that she hoped that he would bring up with his grandmother – that it was not always about what was wonderful and prominent, but what was comfortable and passion inducing.

As the fire died down and Jesse's parents started to clean up for the night, Beca felt emboldened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, would you mind if Jesse and I slept in the same room tonight?"

Christina and Jesse's mouths both hung open in shock, awaiting the answer from the two adults. If Beca hadn't been waiting on an answer it would have been a funny picture to capture. Instead of letting the two Swanson siblings distract her, she continued with her petition.

"And I promise that that is all that will happen. We can even leave the door open."

Liza looked at her husband who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"Parker did a lot worse," Mr. Swanson told his wife and she nodded in agreement. Jesse coughed loudly at hearing that his parents had known all along what his older brother had been up to.

"I guess it would be fine," Mrs. Swanson responded to the two teenagers, "But door open as negotiated."

Beca nodded firmly in understanding and the three teenagers watched the two parents headed into the house. Christina immediately went over and yanked on Beca's hand.

"You have to teach me everything you know."

Beca smiled even though Jesse glared at his little sister and sputtered about her not needing to know anything like that.

"Shut up loser," Christina said sticking out her tongue.

"Lets go tough guy, time for bed," Beca told Jesse and corralled him to the house.

They said goodnight to Jesse's parents before heading into the guest room for her to grab clothes. Hoping to maintain the picture of decency, Beca changed in the bathroom. Since she had definitely surprised his parents with her request, as well as herself, Beca figured it was best to not push any more boundaries. Truthfully though, all she wanted to do was sleep next to Jesse. Jesse was sitting on his bed still dressed when she returned.

"I think I'm still in shock," he said to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Isn't this what you were complaining about the other night? I think it's a big win. For the moment."

She stood in front of where he sat and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're thinking way too much into this. Just enjoy what freedom we've been given...it's kind of like being back at Barden, Kimmy Jin free."

With a satisfied nod, he stripped off his jeans and got into bed. The door was open as promised but Beca couldn't be happier. Beca pulled her hair up into a messy bun and stretched before turning off the light.

"We could be quiet you know..." Jesse said to her as she got onto the bed and under the covers.

"Um, absolutely not. I played my best Vincent Laguardia Gambini negotiating a plea bargain. I'm not going to ruin your parents actually liking me by listening to your crazy ideas."

Jesse grinned like an idiot.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You just made your first movie reference while in my childhood bedroom. I'm in heaven."

"Ugh, I should have known that you would have been caught onto that."

"_My Cousin Vinny_? Of course. Classic film!" Jesse said indignantly.

"When is not a classic film, nerd?" Beca said kissing his cheek and snuggled into the covers and his body heat.

There was a great deal of silence before he finally came up with an answer.

"White Chicks. That's when it's not a classic."

With a sigh, Beca said goodnight to the boy who had way too much knowledge about movies in his brain.

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just get ready here."

It was way too early to be awake but Beca was operating on Shannon's schedule and that meant being ready to be picked up by 10 am. Jesse's parents had to go into their respective offices this morning to get some work done before the event that evening leaving the house eerily quiet.

"It was Shannon's idea. This big reveal of my dress. She thinks you're going to become a cartoon wolf, eyes popping out of your head and whistling," Beca told him as she threw some of her makeup into a bag to go over to Shannon and Parker's townhouse.

"Sounds tempting," Jesse says as he watched her sleepily. Lucky bastard was still in bed, doing absolutely nothing while she was already showered and dressed.

A car horn sounded outside signaling Shannon's arrival. Planting a kiss on his lips, Beca took off saying a quick goodbye to Christina who was half asleep over a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

Shannon had wanted an entire spa day that Beca refused so the compromise was for manicures and pedicures. They walked in and picked colors - a light pink for Shannon and a deep purple, nearly black for Beca.

"You and my little brother-in-law all squared away now?" Shannon asked as the woman doing her nails removed the now chipping French manicure that had been on her hands.

"More or less. He understands why what happened with Molly was upsetting for me but I'm not sure he's one hundred percent sure how to feel about grandma-gate."

Shannon snickered at the newly nicknamed situation with the elder Mrs. Swanson.

"Well unfortunately, Grandma will be there tonight. But maybe your Shannon approved dress and makeup this evening will inspire a change of heart for her as well." Beca rolled her eyes, not believing that that would the case in the least. "Let's just hope everyone can mind their manners. It is kind of Christina's night."

The bell above the door tinkled musically and Shannon glanced toward the entrance to the nail salon.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered and Beca couldn't help but look in the same direction.

Apparently, Molly Adams had had the same idea of a morning manicures. She was giggling with some redhead that accompanied her.

Beca felt the annoyance with the blonde bubble up inside her.

"Beca, maybe you shouldn't," Shannon advised, automatically sensing what the brunette planned.

Beca couldn't listen to Shannon at the current moment. Whether or not Jesse wanted her to say something on his behalf was far away thought as Beca had enough to say for on behalf of their relationship to the blonde bimbo.

Pulling her hands from the water where they soaked, Beca wiped them on her jeans and approached Molly. The girl was still giggling about something with her friend when Beca tapped her on the shoulder. Molly's face dropped when she saw Beca in front of her, Shannon in the background.

"So I'm going to say this once and I'm glad you brought someone with you as a witness so it won't be confused. I know blondes have a hard time comprehending sometimes," Beca started before turning to Shannon, "No offense, but I think you're an exception."

"None taken," Shannon responded and smirked obviously enjoying the show.

Beca returned her focus to Molly. "Forget you know Jesse. He is ten times the person that you are and you don't deserve him, let alone to know him."

"Who do you think…" Molly started

"Oh Jesus, get off your Yale high horse, bitch. If I see you around him or I hear that you were, things are going to get particularly ugly for you."

She didn't know exactly what that plan entailed but Beca was sure that Amy could help her come up with something considering the girl had claimed to have wrestled dingoes and crocodiles simultaneously.

Molly swallowed and Beca could see the hint of tears in her eyes. The blonde didn't say anything else to Beca and instead yanked on her friend and pulled her from the nail salon. Beca pulled out her phone and tapped out a quick message to Jesse to let him know that she had spoken to Molly.

"Well that was a happy accident," Beca said, her hands replaced in the bowl of water.

"I would not want to be on your bad side," Shannon responded with a grin.

Beca stretched her neck. Although it had been very cathartic to finally put Molly in her place, she was seriously rethinking Shannon's idea about massages. She may need one before the event that night.

* * *

The ballroom of the hotel was decorated beautifully with vases of flowers and tasteful embellishments. Although Jesse normally hated coming to these things, for once he was actually excited. For one thing, he had a date, which had not been a common occurrence in the past. And for another, he was extremely excited to see Beca's dress. Shannon was an evil genius with keeping Beca from him because the excitement had built all day. The only thing that he had heard from her all day was that she had spoken to Molly and that had been it. Although he wondered what she had said, Jesse felt pretty awesome that his girlfriend had felt the need to defend his honor.

And now, he was waiting with other attendees as waiters and waitresses passed flutes of champagne and appetizers. Christina had found a few friends that she had made during her time in the hospital and his parents were waiting at the bar for drinks. The DJ had begun playing some trendy music, which he could do without but it was fine for the younger kids who wanted to dance and have fun.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his older brother and wife walking across the floor towards the table that the Swanson family had reserved. Shannon had gone for a simple black strapless dress and had made sure that Parker was in a complimentary suit. Jesse had opted for a tux, if only because Beca had made the James Bond comment the other morning at breakfast and he did not want to disappoint.

"Uh guys, I think you're missing someone," Jesse pointed out when he didn't see Beca.

Parker rolled his eyes and spun Jesse towards the steps that entered the ballroom. Beca stood nervously at the top of them wringing her hands.

If he could have made any sort of understandable sentence or noise, it would have been equivalent to the description that Beca had made earlier that morning. He knew that his mouth was hanging open unattractively and that he had this deer in headlights look going on but he could care less. He climbed the stairs slowly surveying Beca in the gown.

The pale colored dress contrasted nicely with her barely sun kissed skin, her hair swept up showing off her elegant neck. Gone were her ever-present spike earrings and simple crystal studs remained in their place. Instead of heavy makeup, a much lighter look was present.

"You look…wow," Jesse told Beca, who blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself…Mr. Bond," Beca teased gently.

Offering his arm, he walked her down the stairs and toward the table where his family sat. He could feel the stare of his grandmother from thirty feet away and now that Beca had been honest with him, he could see what she had told him.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Jesse told Beca and she went to stand with Shannon while he did so.

It didn't feel good to be confronting his grandmother like this and he knew that his parents were close enough that they could hear the entire exchange but Jesse didn't want secrets. He didn't want secret plans being made behind his back to remove the one bright spot that had occurred all summer. He didn't want blatant plans being made for his future when it was not what he wanted out life. Jesse loved his family and he loved his grandmother but he was his own person and it was about time that that had been made clear.

"Grandma, I need to speak with you."

"Of course Jesse," Regina said with a smile that he normally would have described as endearing but now he saw as more calculating.

"Beca overhead something that she shouldn't have the other day but she told me about it and I'd like to clear the air regarding any feelings that you have regarding my dating her."

The smile dropped from Regina's face and her body language became defensinve. But Jesse pressed on.

"I have no plans to break up with her any time soon, whether it be at your suggestion or my friends or Parker's. Beca makes me happy and she understands me. She knows that I want to score movies after I graduate, not work at some consulting firm where I sit at a desk all day doing and learning absolutely nothing."

Regina shook her perfectly coifed bob in disagreement. "Jesse, look at Parker and Shannon. They are the perfect couple. They could star in a Calvin Klein ad. Your girlfriend is the exact opposite with that eye makeup and those awful tattoos."

"What tattoos Grandma?" Shannon chimed, her head cocked to the side confusion.

Jesse looked at Beca and Shannon's statement was true. Her tattoos – namely the large cherry blossoms on her shoulder as well as the headphones and bow tattoos on her forearms were missing from her skin.

Regina sputtered a little bit.

"Looks are not everything but to me, Beca is beautiful."

Shannon was grinning like an idiot at her and she wanted nothing more than for the focus to not be on her. This was Christina's night and she didn't want to bring more any more tension to this evening as the conversation that had taken place had achieved enough of that already.

Walking to where Jesse stood, she took him by the hands and led him out onto the dance floor. Thankfully, the popular music had tapered off into something that the two of them could sway to. Beca's arms wound around his neck and Jesse's hands settled on her hips.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms _

"Ready to tell me where your tattoos went?"

"The miraculous works of Kat Von D," Beca told him, "It's this stupid concealer that Shannon talked me into."

"I miss them. Your tattoos are part of you," he mused.

_Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet _

"Thank you for talking to your grandmother. I know it wasn't easy," Beca said looking up at him. Even in heels, she was shorter than him.

"I'm just glad that she knows how I feel about my future…and you. There's no mistaking it now."

Beca blushed lightly and ducked her head. She was completely unused to this feeling of someone other than her parents caring for her. It was strange yet intoxicating. She wasn't ready to tell him that she loved him and she didn't know when she would be ready. But in some small way, Beca knew that Jesse was worth it.

_And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved _

Jesse spun her and she laughed as they went from semi-coordinated to a total mess. Beca could see that his parents had also joined them on the dance floor and that Shannon and Parker were headed in the same direction.

"You want to get out of here?" Jesse questioned, his brown eyes gleaming with mischief.

Despite the trouble that she was sure that they were causing for themselves, Beca couldn't think of any other answer.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize profusely for this incredibly long delay in getting this next chapter finished. I have had the worst writer's block when it comes to getting this finished and it probably has to do with the fact that I'm so jazzed about my next planned story. Thank you for reading and reviewing - you guys make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It wasn't hard to find a taxi outside the hotel. Many of them were dropping guests off and were readily available for the trip back to the Swanson house. Jesse kept his hands to himself in the cab, if only because he knew that Beca would be mortified over a copious amount of PDA. Instead, he pulled her against him and kissed her occasionally as the streetlights illuminated the interior of the cab periodically.

The cab pulled off the main road and took the dark side road up to the Swanson house. The vehicle slowed to a stop and the driver stopped the meter.

Jesse's phone chirped inside his text pocket and as Beca paid the cab driver, he checked his phone. Missed calls from both his parents as well as warning text messages from both his siblings.

**Tina**: You seriously pissed off the parentals. Way to go genius.

**Parker**: Enjoy your alone time while you've got it. Mom and Dad are going to lay the hammer on you when they get home.

Jesse shrugged it off and led Beca up the walk to the house. He knew he was going to be in trouble for leaving the benefit at such an early hour as well as not informing anyone before leaving, but he didn't care. Alone time with Beca was worth the trouble he would be in. Jesse would take the heat because it had been his idea and Beca didn't deserve to have his parents think badly of her.

Jesse didn't want to assume what was going to happen when they actually got into the house but if how Beca teased him by kissing his neck as he fumbled with the house key was any indication, he was excited. She knew exactly what she was doing, which made it that much more difficult to get the door open.

When he finally did get them into the house, Beca immediately kicked off her heels, which caused her to look a few inches in height.

"Better?" he teased, knowing that his girlfriend hated heels. Wearing them to perform with the Bellas last year had been enough torture and he knew that she had been glad to rid them of such a restrictive uniform.

"Much," she said.

It was weird; the two of them alone in his family's house while everyone else was at an event that they had left early from. But don't get her wrong, Beca wasn't complaining.

They went upstairs and found themselves in his bedroom. Beca turned on his desk lamp and it gave the room the smallest glow. Jesse would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought of this since he had found her in his bedroom the first day of her visit. Jesse kissed Beca gently which made her sigh.

"Help me with my dress?" she asked and turned for him to undo the zipper. Upon removing her arms from the crisscross straps, the fabric pooled around her petite frame leaving Beca standing in only black undergarments.

Jesse couldn't stop staring, even as she picked up her dress and laid it on the chair. She knew that Shannon would have a heart attack if she left the newly purchased dress just lying on the floor.

"Don't you feel over-dressed?" Beca teased, hands on her slim hips and a small smirk on the curve of her lips. Beca had undone her up-do, allowing the curls that had made up the design to reign free over her shoulders.

Jesse nodded and Beca moved to him. She stood on tiptoe to compete with his much taller frame and kissed his lips. Jesse smiled against her lips at how short she was without any sort of shoe on.

He was able to expertly maneuver his way out of his tuxedo jacket without having to break their kiss. Beca pulled back and grinned against his lips at his dexterity before she moved to the bed and kneeled in the middle of the mattress. She patiently waited for him to remove his bow tie, cummerbund and dress shoes.

Jesse met her on the bed and she melded against him. She didn't think about tomorrow or even leaving in two days, because nothing at the moment mattered as much as being as close to him as possible. Her nimble fingers went to work unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt with its miniaturized buttons, kissing him as she pushed it off his broad shoulders. The tips of her fingers grazed a path over the smooth skin of his body.

He leaned his forehead against hers, his chocolate brown eyes searching her blue ones communicating more than words. Beca ran her hands over the muscular arms that he had gained from years of sailing, and squeezed lightly instructing him to continue. His hands, strong but tender, encircled her neck and he went to work on branding her as his own. Beca knew that she was going to regret letting him give her a hickey in the morning but for the moment, his talent mouth on her neck was enough to banish that thought. A moan escaped from her lips and he smiled at his ability to make her sound like that.

When Jesse was satisfied that tomorrow his girlfriend would have a hickey from yours truly, he returned to reclaim her lips. His left hand slid down the smooth skin of her side resting on the gorgeous curve of her back. He surprised her by quickly lowering her body to the bed covers, his body ready to worship hers.

"Oh!" she said surprised and she couldn't help but grin at him. He had some serious moves in the bedroom.

Jesse took his place over her, making himself comfortable between her parted legs. He let out a soft groan as his body met hers. Sure, there was still clothes separating them, but that didn't help anything. He could still feel her pulsating heat. Beca kissed away the creased lines of concentration that had gathered on his brow line. Having Jesse above her moaning made her skin tingle with anticipation. She wanted him so bad, she knew that he could feel it.

Jesse kissed the place where her neck met her collarbone, nipping until he found her pulse point. As his lips lay stay where her blood pumped, her pulse quickened and she sighed impatiently until his lips surrounded her pulse point and lavished it with attention, causing her to let out quiet moan of her own.

Beca tasted amazing – the perfume that she always used and vanilla body lotion. With one hand, he slide behind her back and attempted to release the clasp on her strapless bra. After a few moments, he let out a frustrated groan to which Beca felt like she should clue him in. Poor boy.

"Jess, it's a front clasp," Beca told him, cupping his cheek gently.

Jesse hung his head in shame but was quickly able to release the front clasp of her bra. He helped her remove the offending fabric, dropping the piece of clothing over the side of the bed. Jesse could count the number of girls that he had been in this position with on one hand. Factor in it being his bedroom and it was even smaller. Add in his feelings for the girl involved and it was down to one. Jesse gazed at her tenderly. Exposed but beautiful was Beca.

She deserved to hear that more often that he knew he said it.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, looking her in the eye before gently taking one of her voluptuous breasts into his hand and caressing it, causing yet another antagonizing moan to escape her beautiful lips. That sound would have to get him through the rest of the summer when he knew that his bed would be empty without her.

Jesse brought his mouth to her breast and suckled her nipple before teasing it with his tongue. Beca moved her hands to his head, lacing her fingers into his hair and tugging as he switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

It never ceased to amaze her how well he had come to know her body in such a short period of time. He seemed to know everything that drove her wild. But all too soon, he abandoned his previous position, ignoring her cries of protest, and kissed across her abdomen to the edge of her black panties.

He got a nod of permission before he pulled the last piece of clothing down over her toned thighs. He placed her legs on his shoulders and kissed the inside of each thigh before tenderly caressing her center with his mouth. It was feather light and it frustrated Beca beyond belief. She let her frustration be known with a exaggerated sigh. As though he knew just how far to push her, Jesse kissed her again, with more pressure, before darting his tongue out to touch her aching clit, making her arch off the bed.

"Oh God! Jesse!" she cried.

It took everything in Jesse's power not to lose it the second he heard her moan his name in that way, so intensely filled with need. The way she called out to him sent shivers down his spine. Jesse continued his ministrations and in no time, Beca was writhing and babbling incoherently as she was wracked with a powerful orgasm.

Beca slowly opened her eyes, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her boyfriend was amazing and he looked incredibly proud of the result. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he'd just given her. She slowly raised her hands to his waist and unbuttoned and unzipped his tuxedo pants, before pushing them down. Beca wasn't gentle in pushing him onto his back, not that Jesse minded. With a grin, he aided the process by removing them completely leaving Beca to admire his choice of black boxer briefs.

"No plaid?" she asks teasingly

"Black tie through and through," Jesse answered her but immediately shut up when she slipped her hand inside his briefs and took him in her hand.

She stroked him slowly, watching his expression, the way his breathing became increasingly staggered and how he grasped at his comforter balling it up in his fists. With her free hand, she worked the last piece of clothing off him as she maintained a rhythm. Beca placed kisses on his abdomen and moved to continue his pleasure, but Jesse stopped her.

"Bec… feels so good," Jesse moaned as he panted for air, "You've got to stop though."

Jesse didn't want this to be over before it even started which would have happened if Beca had kept up her pace. Jesse urged her under the covers before reaching into his nightstand to retrieve a condom. Beca took the condom from him and tore it open, rolling the latex down his shaft. Jesse gently eased her thighs farther apart before getting into position on top of her. Resting his weight on his forearms, which were placed on either side of her, he kissed her again. Never breaking eye contact, Jesse lowered himself into her. He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips as he entered her.

After giving each other a minute to adjust, Beca undulated her hips to encourage Jesse to move. He slowly withdrew from only to thrust himself into her again. They quickly found their rhythm and Beca moved against him before Jesse pulled her left leg up higher over his hip, allowing him that much deeper into her.

"Jesus," he muttered as Beca cried out at the action.

With each thrust he buried himself deeper in her and loved the throaty moans that he garnered from her in response. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give up to make this feeling last forever and he'd bet anything she felt the same way.

Beca dug her nails into Jesse's back, the feeling of him moving inside her, so delicious it was beyond words. She lifted her head from the pillow and captured his lips with her own, needing to feel his lips. Heat coiled in her belly and she knew that her release was near. Although she didn't want to, Beca broke the kiss and she moved against him a few more times, before the waves of her orgasm hit her with a great deal of force and she cried out his name to punctuate it.

Hearing Beca call out his name and she tumbled over the edge was enough to bring him with her, he thrust one more time before he too was hit with his climax. Jesse dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder, needing a minute to regain his wherewithal. Still needing a minute, he kissed her collarbone.

He soon rolled onto his back and pitched the used condom in the nearby trashcan. Beca stretched, her muscles reveling in the good ache of what had just transpired and couldn't wipe the grin off her face. They were back in a good place and she actually felt completely secure in her relationship with Jesse. Having won over most of his family and friends, Beca felt like it was maybe worth it to let him also get to see inside the walls.

Rolling onto her stomach, she propped her head up on one arm, running the other hand over his bare chest.

"You can if you want," Beca said and immediately realized how many contextual clues were missing from that statement. The puzzled look on Jesse's face punctuated it.

"You can come visit me in Connecticut. Meet my mom. Deal with Steve. If you want."

"You mean that?" Jesse questioned and she nodded, knowing that it meant a lot to him.

Jesse kissed her soundly at the news and pumped his fist in the air, just as he had at the ICCA Finals.

"All right Judd Nelson, I think we better find some clothes."

Jesse got up and put back on his briefs and pulled a t-shirt from his drawer for her. She pulled it over her gently before laying back down. Although Beca was sure she was asking for trouble, there was no way that she wanted to sleep alone. Jesse didn't argue the fact, joining her back in his bed. He opened his arm, inviting her to snuggle close to him.

Beca smiled as she wrapped her around his waist and lowered her head into his chest. The steady heart beat beneath her lulled her into a contented sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so I fibbed. This isn't the last chapter - the next one which will be on the shorter side mind you - will wrap up the story. I figured you all deserved a little something since it's Valentine's Day tomorrow (despite despising the holiday).

For the moment, I won't be writing a sequel to this. I have another story idea that I am excited to work on for Beca and Jesse that demands my attention. Hopefully, you guys will like it as much as you have this one. Thanks for continuing to read!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

**Author:** heartsmash

**Rating:** M, for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters written by Kay Cannon and brought to life by Jason Moore.

**Summary:** Companion piece to "You're My Sweetheart." Jesse and Beca are apart for summer and this time around it's Beca's turn to meet the family. Named for another lyric from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

Beca climbed through the layers of sleep and groaned at the sliver of sunlight that had managed to get past the curtain in Jesse's bedroom.

"Son of a…" Beca mumbled and buried her head under the pillow.

When there was no movement from her bed partner at her muffled profanity, Beca peeked from under the pillow and cracked an eye open to see that she was alone in the bed.

Sitting up, she quickly realized that Jesse was nowhere to be found in his room as she had expected him to be rummaging through his movie collection if he wasn't laying next to her. Climbing from the bed, Beca changed from Jesse's t-shirt into a pair of her jeans and a tank top. Skipping shoes, Beca went out into the hallway and immediately could hear voices coming from the floor below. Creeping down the first few stairs, she sat down on one of the steps as close to the banister as she could.

"I apologized to Christina and she was fine with us leaving. I don't understand the big deal."

"We had no idea where you went, Jesse, that's the big deal," his mother responded

Beca moved silently down the next few steps so that she could get a better look at what was going on. Jesse was dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt, his hair still rumpled from sleep. His arms were crossed in annoyance and if she had wanted to make her presence known, she would have smacked him lightly to stop being such a pain in the ass to his parents. They had been nothing but nice to her since she had arrived and she could tell that they cared for each of their children immensely. It also impressed her how much Jesse's parents cared for Shannon, despite her only being a part of the family by marriage. It was like she was one of their own.

"Listen you guys, I'm sorry that I disappeared last night and if I caused you guys any anxiety because of that. But if it's not clear to you both already, my feelings for Beca are really strong. I'm not talking love just yet but it's certainly moving to that point."

Beca felt her heart thunder in her chest at Jesse's words. But strangely, it wasn't in fear. After everything that they had gotten through recently, including both of them meeting the other's families and a few hiccups along the way, Beca felt more sure about Jesse and their relationship than anything in recent history.

"Sweetheart, that's been obvious to us for awhile now. From the minute that you knew that she was in this house, you seem to have walked on Cloud Nine. I wasn't lying to your sister the other day when I told her that you two were in love."

His father finally chimed in. "Just be responsible, son, and be respectful to her. That's all we want of you."

Beca didn't hear Christina sneak up behind her.

"What are you doing?" the younger girl whispered which made Beca jump out of her skin.

Beca motioned the girl to be quiet and pushed her up the stairs quietly before Jesse or his parents noted that she had been eavesdropping. Obviously, this was a terrible habit that she had picked up since visiting Maryland.

When the two girls finally made it up the stairs, Christina demanded to know what was going on. Beca told Jesse's little sister and the girl smiled gleefully.

"My loser brother is in love!" Christina crowed, "Who knew the movie dork would actually find someone who could tolerate his weirdness?"

"Shhhh," Beca begged but the girl was incorrigible. She only stopped when Jesse came back to his room. She smiled at her brother, which earned her a weird look.

"Who put extra sugar in your cereal this morning?" Jesse asked as Christina left the room. He quickly closed the door and gave her a quick kiss, pulling on some jeans.

"Sorry I left you alone. My dad basically did everything but pull me out of bed by my ear this morning."

Beca shrugged and took a seat on the bed. "No worries. I figured you weren't off gallivanting."

"Gallivanting?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Beca responded, rolling her eyes.

Jesse stared at her questioningly for a minute then a minute more.

"How much did you hear?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" Beca questioned indignantly, but knew that she had been discovered.

"I know you. You probably didn't know where I was and went looking for me, found me downstairs with my parents and overheard something that has made you all crazy twisty inside. Now, you're acting all cool, calm and collected to play off your twistiness."

Beca shook her head at his crazy explanation.

"Twistiness? What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, standing up.

"You overhead my conversation with my parents."

"Okay and?"

"And you heard me discuss my feelings for you," Jesse stated.

"I'm still waiting for where this twistiness comes in."

"Beca, don't play. You know what was said. That my feelings for you are very strong and although it's not love yet, it's headed there." Beca stared at him, his words once again causing her heart to race. But instead of babbling or running away, she just smiled at him. "You're not saying anything."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something Beca-like?"

"How about I'm okay with what you said to them and what you just repeated?" His shocked expression didn't surprise her. "I know, it's completely not my style but I figure since it's just you hearing this, I'll survive."

She moved in front of him and draped her arms around his neck.

"The walls need to come down eventually and you might be the person to do it."

Beca leaving the next day no longer held a sense of unknown for the couple. If anything, things were clearer and more defined than ever. And although they would be apart for pretty much the rest of the summer (unless Jesse was able to swing a visit to Connecticut), Beca was looking forward to the start of school. She had the Bellas and she now knew how much she had Jesse.

And that was pretty perfect.

-fin  
_And she'd be standing next to me_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this story, despite my sometimes taking longer than normal to update. I really love these characters so as some of you may have realized I did post the first chapter to my new story, _Steal Your Heart_ and the next chapter will be coming in a few days for that piece.

(And if you haven't already gone to see Skylar in 21 and Over...run. He is so cute and plays such a nerd bomber but in a different way than Jesse. He's also not too terrible to look at in a few scenes if you already know what I'm saying.)


End file.
